


Blissful Oblivion

by EMPG22HoPe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Ministry of Magic, Mutual Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMPG22HoPe/pseuds/EMPG22HoPe
Summary: "Because it's pretty obvious now that for us to stay sane, we need to be together."An A-Z series of Drastoria one-shots spanning between their years at Hogwarts, after school and their marriage and family life together with Scorpius.





	1. Auror

**BLISSFUL OBLIVION  
_**An A-Z series of Drastoria one-shots  
**_**by EMPG22HoPe****

****** **

* * *

 

**AUROR**

Nobody in their right mind would have ever considered making Draco Malfoy an Auror. It came as a surprise to Draco that there hadn't been any uprisings on his ascend to be one of the most highly-trained Aurors in the Ministry of Magic. While there were several protests among his fellow Aurors as well as several ministry officers, anyone with a pair of eyes couldn't deny Draco's training statistics after achieving his training for three years. If they were being honest, and simply preyed on whispers, he might have been as good as Potter.

But that's not what Draco was worrying about now.

He had been an Auror for no less than six months at the ripe age of twenty one when he'd been assigned to take on a junior trainee by the name of Astoria Greengrass. Apparently, any newly assigned Auror had been given the unforgiving task of tagging along a junior trainee to help with their "exposure", whatever that meant to Draco.

And junior trainee Astoria Greengrass had been nothing but a stick up his ass since he first met her.

Astoria had many opinions, was always chatty and never did shut up about spewing facts that mattered little to any situation at hand. She was miniature and looked to be the underdog out of all the trainees. If she wasn't so annoyingly pretty (her green eyes have always quite taken him) and rather intelligent, he would have chucked her up to Potter and switched up with whichever appraising bloke that felt lucky enough to be under the care of the "Chosen One". Alas, he kept her around despite how prodding the young Greengrass was.

After having Astoria under his wing for an entire month—which was, suffice to say, quite the  _nightmare_ —Draco was finally sent out on the field to follow a lead on Theodore Nott and his possession of a dark artifact that could possibly "revive the Dark Lord". While Draco tried to smash the rumors or the rather impervious case file that literally does state so, he found it difficult to swallow the opportunity of having the lead when it was so connected to the nose-less bastard that made his and his family's lives a living hell.

But that seemed to matter little to Astoria, for when she had overheard Head Auror Roger Davies assign Draco the task; she ended up bursting in fits of sheer delight. The past month for either of them had been nothing but sitting about Draco's desk, sifting through paperwork. Sometimes, they went to the gym to follow up on Astoria's defensive spells which were—as much as he hated to admit it—far more superior than any of her fellow trainees. But now that it meant being on the field, Draco was already dreading the opportunity even before Davies could have even considered giving Draco the task.

"Oh, finally! I mean, I love paperwork as much as the next Ravenclaw, but it's drafty in that office. I  _knew_ you'd be given field work soon enough!" Astoria babbled on aimlessly, clutching her trainee robes of purple closer to her as she and Draco exited onto the cold, winter streets of London that early December. "I've always been so curious as to why Head Auror Davies kept you on desk duty for an  _entire_ month, given your Auror statistics but—"

"Greengrass, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you clip that little mouth of yours shut." Draco told her off impatiently as he buttoned his Auror robes, grey eyes scanning the perimeter of the streets they had just entered after taking the visitor's exit by the red phone booth.

Their location on the lead was far from broomsticks and floo networks, and so they had to resort to apparating from outside the Ministry.

" _All_ I'm saying is that I'm happy for you." Astoria went on nonetheless as she tied her brunette locks up into a messy bun. Draco graced her a curious look and was taken aback by her rather kind smile. That smile always did set him off, but in a good sort of way. No one looked at him like that in three years except Astoria. Somehow, she seemed to be the only one that wasn't bothered, and moreover didn't give a bloody damn about the faded Dark Mark on his forearm.

Realizing the look on Draco's face, Astoria's cheeks flushed considerably; looking very flustered as she throttled on, "For me, too, of course! I mean, the exposure to field work is imperative to my training. Not just, you know,  _you_."

Draco smirked at her in amusement before offering his arm. "The less cheeky you are, the better, Greengrass."

"It's  _Astoria_." Astoria huffed rather haughtily as she took his offered arm, readying herself for apparition. "You'd do well to learn my name. It's been a  _month_."

Draco's reply to her haughty proclamation was the sudden apparition he had done that followed. After being sucked into blinding colors and shifting images, they finally landed before a beaten-down household on Mermaid Street in Rye. The surrounding village was quiet in the morning, save for the sound of the distant farmer's market a couple of blocks away. Every house seemed as white as pearl with shapely wooden dressings and red brick rooftops.

The house they stood before was just that, only graying and looking as though it had not been touched or renovated for so long. Its windows were dusty and several of them were either cracked or had peering holes on the sides. The wooden door before them was cracked open and swinging, as though someone had recently just entered the premises.

"Wand out, Greengrass," Draco ordered as he brandished his new Blackthorn wand.

Astoria looked as though she was about to open her mouth to complain about the sudden side-apparition but had decided otherwise when she saw the ajar wooden door. She slipped her Rosewood wand from her pocket and held it aloft.

Draco walked cautiously towards the door before kicking it aside loudly before announcing their arrival. "Auror from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement! Show yourself, Nott!"

There was nothing but the sound of creaking floorboards, although Draco had simply assumed it was due to how old and beaten down the house looked. The furniture in the small living room had been upturned, looking as though a fight had ensued there before. Morning sun bled through the cracked windows, giving the room its only source of light. There was a small staircase that led to the second floor to their right beside the wall that lined empty dust-covered frames.

" _Homenum Revelio_." Astoria said as she pointed her wand at the dismantled living room.

Nothing happened.

"He's not here. He must have dashed when he heard our apparition pop." Astoria sighed as she stepped into the living room, checking under the overturned coffee table and couch. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm positive," Draco grunted dismissively as he shifted through broken shards of a vase at the foot of the stairs' steps. "Stay down here. I'm going to look around upstairs."

"What?" Astoria whirled around and glared at him. "You can't leave me here! What if Nott shows up?"

"Then you know how to stun him, I presume." Draco drawled on sarcastically as he began to take the first steps upwards. "Unless you want to come up with me and be attacked by whatever's up there."

"Like bloody hell I want to be up Nott's face!" Astoria shrieked as she started following Draco up the stairs. "I'm coming with you! I'd take being attacked by whatever's up there than seeing  _him_. What if you need back up? Who's going to save your pretty blond head up there?"

Draco rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his amusement as he entered the second floor.

It affronted him how the second floor seemed to be nothing more than some basic attic. Boxes and cabinets were strewn across the room either exposed or under dusting folding of white cloth. There were bookshelves containing books of dark magic, some hardly even presented in the Restricted Section at Hogwarts. Only the smallest of window shed some light from outside onto the dingy attic.

"What exactly are we looking for? What kind of  _dark artifact_ do we need that the Ministry is so keen on getting their hands on?" Astoria asked as she went straight for the books.  _Nerd_. "I've read Nott's case file. I know dark artifacts are practically illegal, but what's so bad about this one that they want his head on the chopping block once he's caught?"

"Merlin, you're never going to shut up unless I tell you, are you?" Draco asked in exasperation, turning his back on her before sifting through boxes of trinkets: watches, necklaces, snuffboxes.

"No, I'm  _not_." Astoria answered firmly. "I may be a junior trainee, but I'm on the field this very moment and I deserve to at least know what we're trying to look for other than Nott."

Draco tossed back a silver wig into one of the boxes before turning to face Astoria, who had been reading through a book furtively. "Do you really want to know?"

Astoria looked up at him attentively and nodded, trying to keep her mouth shut for once as she waited with bathed breath.

"Theodore Nott is believed to be in possession of a time-turner." Draco said, crossing his arms on his chest.

Shock crossed Astoria's features as she slowly shut the book she held, as if it were nothing compared to the revelation of Draco's reveal. "A-a  _time-turner_? But… but those are… Theodore Nott… he could…"

"Exactly." Draco finished for her, already knowing that she was going to say that Nott would try to use it to bring Voldemort back. He tried his best to look stoic, but his brows furrowed in worry as memories of the war flashed in his mind. They never were pleasant, the memories. It seemed a haunting karma to him despite all the "good" that he's been trying to do for the past three years, putting himself in service to the Ministry.

Astoria seemed to have caught the look on his face because her look of terror softened into concern. He always hated the pity-look Astoria often gave him when talk of the war or Voldemort came to light. She sees him as sort of victim and feels sorry for him, which was the last thing he wanted from her. He wanted her to see him as this unified, put-together man who finally had everything in place now that he held a good position in the Ministry. Not some  _boy_ who was still damaged and haunted by the war—even though that's exactly what he still was.

To his relief, Astoria didn't pester him with questions like most of the other Aurors did. Instead, she brushed past it in the hopes of saving him the trouble of having to explain himself.

"Well, we ought to find him, then. Nobody wants…  _him_  back." Astoria went, her fingers scratching the book's spine distractedly before putting it back on the shelf. Draco regarded her with a wary nod before returning to some of the unopened boxes.

They were quiet for the briefest of moments when Astoria spoke again.

"Why did you decide to become an Auror?"

That was the first question the Head Auror asked him during his interview three years ago. Draco simply replied with the generic "I want to help make the wizarding world a better place", a better shot at redemption in regaining respect from the wizarding community. But he had a deeper, more thoughtful reason than that. Somehow, he found that telling Astoria—who held little to no judgment in those bright green eyes of hers—was compelling.

"It's because I owe it to them," Draco answered shakily, trying his best not to erupt with unwanted emotions in the middle of a house raid. He had his back to Astoria and was all the more grateful for it. "I owe it to the Fallen Fifty, to the families I never meant to hurt, to the people's lives I've… I've ruined. I couldn't protect them then… I wish I could have… but I have the opportunity to protect them from anything else now, even though I know that it's too late for most of them."

Draco hadn't realized that his body was shuddering as tears threatened to fall from his grey eyes. He held the tears back, inhaling sharply in the hopes of ridding all the memories, all the horrible things he was forced to do in the war for the sake of keeping his family alive. The nightmares he has every night were no kinder than the ones that come in flashing colors as though willing to eat him alive.

Suddenly, the warmth of a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned sharply to find Astoria holding onto him, her green eyes searching the terrified grey ones that he possessed. There was a kind of softness to her gaze that made him feel undeserving to be looked at in that way. He was no hero then, and he was no hero now—but he didn't need to be one. He just needed to prove that he wasn't completely irredeemable for someone who became a Death Eater.

"I think you're doing well on that so far." Astoria praised him with a gentle laugh. "That's more than anyone could have possibly ever done."

Astoria's gentle hand reached up to cup his cheek, and for a moment, he felt like shoving it off until he received the warmth of her touch. Feeling his worries ebb; he leaned into her touch for a fraction of a moment. He didn't know what was causing this momentary lapse of strength, his sudden need to feel human—but despite a dreadful month with Astoria, she didn't seem such an annoying pain in his ass after all.

Before he could say his piece, he caught the sudden shift of her gentle look to sheer panic as the warmth of her hand quickly disappeared and a bright red light emitted from the tip of Astoria's wand.

The spell shot towards his back, and Draco whirled to find blasted cabinets as the room filled with dust and smoke all of a sudden.

"Astoria!" Draco called out amongst the scampering footsteps that circled the room. He was completely blind to the dark smoke and wretched at the dust that he unexpectedly inhaled.

There was a grunt, a scuffle, and then another red spell shot towards the window. The window shattered loudly as glass fell on flecks right next to Draco. When the dust slowly cleared, he finally had time to react when he saw Theodore Nott dueling Astoria. Non-verbal spells shot back and forth between the two, neither even noticing that Draco was there.

Draco raised his wand and shot a Knockback Jinx at Nott. But Nott seemed to have seen through his peripheral because he easily blocked the spell whilst trying to avoid Astoria's hexes.

Nott finally disarmed Astoria in the midst of her momentary glance at Draco. Astoria's wand flew into Nott's hand before the double-armed Slytherin pointed both his and Astoria's wand at either of them.

"Now, now, Draco, let's just… all… calm… down…" Nott spoke slowly as if speaking to a child, causing Draco to be on edge. Draco's former classmate was dressed in those repulsive Death Eater robes. No doubt the robes of his father, Nott Sr. before the man had been chucked into a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban.

"Like hell—" Draco didn't have time to finish as he sent a wordless  _Petrificus Totalus_ to Nott, to which the man had blocked so easily. It took Draco aback how Nott managed to block his spell with his wand while at the same time casting another spell towards Astoria that unwillingly slid her towards Nott.

Nott now held Astoria in a vice-like grip, his arm that held Astoria's wand wound around Astoria's neck. Astoria looked horror-stricken while simultaneously trying to struggle away from Nott's grip. His grip must be so damning that it was threatening to suffocate her as she scratched helplessly against his arm.

"One more spell and your girlfriend gets it, Malfoy!" Nott warned fleetingly, pointing his wand threateningly at Astoria's head, causing Draco to flinch. "Well, well, if it isn't  _Auror_  Draco Malfoy. You've become  _quite_ a puppet of the Ministry now. A shame, really. The things we could do together, Draco. We're gathering up all the old Death Eaters, see, or what's left of them anyway."

Suddenly, the light caught something that glimmered on Nott's neck. The time turner swung distinctively against the sun's light that bled from the small window.

"Release her, Nott. This is between you and me." Draco said through gritted teeth, trying to find an opening at Nott—but even as he searched, it would be too risky because of his proximity to Astoria, who could get caught in the crossfire. "If you hand yourself over to the Ministry now, you can be given pardon—"

" _Fuck that!_ " Nott screeched at him, causing Astoria to whimper at his loud voice. "Fuck the Ministry and their disgusting muggle and mudblood loving scum! There will always be  _one way_  and that is the way of the Dark Lord—"

Draco didn't have much time to listen to Nott go on about his evil monologue. He was too focused on Astoria who was struggling in Nott's hold. Only when he finally caught her gaze did he give her that  _knowing_ look. It was one of the more elaborate practices they've had at the Auror gym during that one month of having Astoria around. A flick of his left brow and a look upwards was a signal, to which Astoria nodded in effort.

"—if you come with us, you can  _truly_ restore the Malfoy name." came at last the end of Nott's notorious speech. Astoria was waiting on the chance while Nott was still incapacitated. There was little to no fear in her green eyes now, despite the wand pointed at her.

"Sorry,  _Nott_ ," Draco spat distastefully, a slight smirk curving his lips. "But the one thing the Dark Lord taught me is to never let your fucking guard down."

"What—" Nott started but couldn't spell out the next words because Astoria, whose hands were completely free, snatched her wand from Nott's grasp before elbowing him low enough to hit right at his crotch. A blood curling cry escaped Nott's lips as his hold on Astoria loosened.

Astoria's hands flailed at Nott and Draco heard the snap of a metal as Astoria held in her hand the time-turner.

On his knees, Nott fired a spell straight towards Draco. Draco blocked it only to realize that Nott had created Fiendfyre than some hex or jinx. A burst of flaming orange erupted from Nott's wand before it formed into a sentient viper. It curled and moved dangerously towards Draco. In a fit of panic, he dodged the assault only to bump into Astoria.

As Nott attempted to recover, Draco attempted to remember the charm that was used to get rid of Fiendfyre. But before he could even come close to remembering his seventh year Charms class, he had been knocked onto the ground by a heavy weight.

Draco's vision blurred after hitting his head too hard against the wooden floor and was dumbstruck to find Nott holding him down, wand pointing dangerously against Draco's neck. He could feel the trickle of blood down the back of his head, but paid little attention to it.

" _Flamma Perdere!_ " came Astoria's cry as the heat of the room slowly dispersed.

Before Nott could turn around to handle Astoria, there was a great smacking and the sound of a nose breaking on top of him. Nott wobbled weakly before falling face-first right next to Draco. Draco shoved Nott off him and tried to stand up, his legs like jell-o as he attempted to stay upright. His vision was a lot clearer now as the last remaining flames of the Fiendfyre disappeared into an unshaped ball of fire and into nothing.

Astoria held Draco's other side to help him upright, panic set in her voice as she tried to meet his gaze. "Draco, Draco, are you okay?"

"Did you punch him?" Draco asked weakly, his head still swimming as his insides gurgled. He felt like vomiting.

"Well, yes, but—" Astoria started but he didn't hear the rest of it because his vision darkened at last before falling into a heap of weak limbs into Astoria's arms.

* * *

 

Draco woke up to the sound of twittering birds and the smell of wretchedly brewed potions. His entire body felt like lead, holding him down further on the bed on which he laid on. Grey eyes scanned the room furtively only to find himself in one of those rooms in St. Mungo's. It gave him some relief that he was offered a private room, for he didn't know how much his pride could handle it if he were surrounded by other patients.

There was suddenly the sound of conversing on the door adjacent to the left of his bed. As he tried to pull his upper body up, biting back him tongue to hold his painful scream, the door to his room opened to reveal a Healer. He recognized the face of Hannah Abbott as she sported white Healer robes. Following on her tail was Astoria, who jumped in surprise—still in her purple trainee robes—before barreling into the room.

Draco was hit with a bone-crushing hug by Astoria that had left him breathless for about five seconds before Healer Abbott decided to pull her away.

Astoria cried tearfully as she wiped off her tears. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"We all are, Ms. Greengrass." Hannah nodded as she checked the clipboard attached to the end of Draco's bed. "Auror Malfoy, your vitals have been excellent in the last two hours and we hope to keep it that way. You suffered a head injury and several broken bones, but you should be fine in three days' time as long as you don't refute to taking your potions of four every three hours."

"That won't be a problem," Draco replied dryly, feeling his chest convulse painfully. How many ribs  _had_ he broken? Then again, it was nothing compared to his second year in Auror training when he had to battle a bloody Firecrab. "And Nott? Was he apprehended?"

Healer Abbott pursed her lips before inclining her head to Astoria. "I think this is Auror business I ought not to be around."

Astoria nodded at Healer Abbott, thanked her gratefully before the healer finally left the room.

"When I knocked Nott off and you were unconscious, everything became a blur. Another Death Eater came in. Avery, I think." Astoria started to explain, shifting her gaze elsewhere; suddenly finding the potion bottles on his bedside table interesting. "I fought him off, but he was too strong. He knocked me out and the time-turner slipped from my grasp. He took it and apparated away with Nott. I'm sorry."

Draco blew out a tired sigh before looking up at her. "You did what you could. I can't dock your points off that."

Astoria shook her head guiltily. "I wasn't strong enough. Nott got away  _with_ the time-turner! I'm going to be the laughing stock of year two. They'll… they'll…"

"Did you report to Davies about it already?" Draco asked with a quirk of a brow.

"No, not yet. I apparated us here as soon as Nott and Avery left." Astoria explained, biting her bottom lip nervously as she shook her head. "But I'm so stupid—"

"You say that again and I'll chuck you to Weasley to be your mentor, Greengrass." Draco grunted, sounding more serious now. "And trust me, he's a bumbling fool that you'll learn little from."

Astoria opened her mouth to protest but decided otherwise. At least she was starting to learn when to keep things to herself.

"How are you feeling?" Astoria asked cautiously as she took to sit on the side of his bed, green eyes searching his grey ones as if she would find the answer there instead. "Chest? Head?"

"I feel like I'm suffocating and my head's pounding, but I've received far worse than some broken ribs and a scorching headache." Draco tried to laugh, only to find that a mistake as it made his abdomen crunch up in agonizing pain. He cleared his throat before looking Astoria over. "You? How's your neck?"

"You ought to worry more about my wand hand than my neck," Astoria laughed in amusement as she lifted her bandaged hand. "Nott's skull is as thick as they get. I'm surprised my hand hadn't fallen off when I punched him square in the bloody nose."

Draco decided for a humorous smirk this time. "You had a wand on you. Using your fists on a situation like that is—"

" _Too muggle_ , I know." Astoria rolled her eyes playfully. "But that  _too muggle_ notion just saved both our lives. Instinct kicked in. You have no idea how many boys I had to punch in Auror training just to prove my bloody point that they shouldn't underestimate me just because I'm a  _woman_."

"I never doubted you for a minute." Draco said in amusement.

There was a small, comfortable silence that settled between them; save for the more distinctive noise of patients and healers outside his room. But Astoria was never quite used to silence, regardless of its atmosphere, so she spoke again.

"I'm glad you taught me that signal. The eyebrow and look up one." Astoria smiled softly this time, meeting his gaze. "We make a great team, don't we?"

"I suppose, yeah," Draco chuckled lowly this time, not even caring that it hurt his ribs. "You've got spunk, Greengrass. I can live with that."

Astoria giggled before shaking her head and placing a hand on top of Draco's. "Hey. That thing you said about being an Auror, the reason behind it…"

"Astoria—"

"My lips are sealed." Astoria interrupted him, but her words held their meaning. She offered him one of those bright smiles that seemed to make most of his stressful days just a  _tad_ bit brighter. "You're very brave, Draco."

" _Doubtful_." Draco grunted but he smirked, nonetheless.

"You  **are**." Astoria insisted gently but with a firm touch, and nothing seemed to change her mind once she's made it up. "For a former Death Eater… you're not so bad."

"And for a miniature junior trainee…" Draco spat back playfully with a smirk. His heart swelled all of a sudden at her string of beautiful, pealing giggles. "You're not so bad yourself."


	2. Bluebell Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple fire charm meant a great deal to Draco and Astoria more than once in their lives, but there were three times when blue flames stood out to them the most.

**BLISSFUL OBLIVION  
** _**An A-Z series of Drastoria one-shots  
** _ **by EMPG22HoPe**

****

* * *

**BLUEBELL FLAMES  
** _"You're the light that makes my darkness disappear."_

The first time bluebell flames meant a great deal to them was on Astoria's first year at Hogwarts.

Astoria had been sobbing all day, which wasn't really a new occurrence since she arrived at the castle. Though really, one couldn't blame her when a killer was on the loose.

The second the dementors boarded the Hogwarts Express, she was sure to have cried one too many octaves high. They were big, dark looming figures that terrified twelve year-old Astoria to the bones. Some people might have shaken off the fear of seeing a dementor, but certainly not her. And they certainly haven't forgotten how she screamed so loud in the train that she was practically being teased for it; probably even more for when Harry Potter fainted.

The teasing hasn't stopped for more than a week now. Astoria sniffed and wiped at her nose, her bright green eyes more dimmed than ever as she sat in the Slytherin common room with her head down as Daphne, her big sister, tried to calm her down. Some of the Slytherin boys in her year had made fun of her again—calling her  _little Greengrass_  and  _filthy bloody traitor_  while spooking her by covering their heads with their cloaks, pretending to be dementors. The thought made the young witch choke on her own tears. She felt awful.

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Tori,  _please_ stop crying." Daphne cooed at her reluctantly, quite obviously wanting to be anywhere but here. "Look, they're just some stupid boys and— _oh, hey, Draco!_ "

Astoria heard someone grunt irritably.

"What do you want, Greengrass?" The sound of Draco's lazy drawl came as he neared the sisters.

Astoria refused to look up, still wallowing in her own self-pity, though it's not to say she wasn't listening in.

"Can you  _please_ take care of Astoria for, like, two seconds?" Daphne pleaded, sounding frustrated. "I have to be in detention with Sprout and  _Merlin forbid_ I fail bloody Herbology."

Even when she wasn't looking, she could feel Draco's glare burn right through her head. Astoria imagined he must have looked livid, for who in their right mind would have asked Draco Malfoy, of all people, to take care of their little sister? She had to give Daphne some credit for being rather ballsy.

"Why on earth do you think I would do that—"

"Okay, thanks,  _you're the best_ , bye!" Daphne quipped up hurriedly, leaving Astoria's side at once.

Astoria looked up briefly to catch her sister dash out of the common room. Her heart sank considerably at her sister leaving her. But then again, Daphne wasn't much friendly company when she left Astoria all alone in the train to fend for herself.

Astoria's gaze finally fell upon Draco, who stood there staring at the common room's entrance looking rather dumbfounded at what had just happened. When Draco finally turned towards Astoria, she nearly jumped off her seat in surprise. Cold grey eyes met bright green ones bitterly. All she wanted to do was look away from him, but there was something about the way his features slackened into a midriff of confusion that made her stare a little longer.

Draco must have realized this, because his brows furrowed darkly this time as he tried to regain his former glare.

"What are  _you_ crying about anyway, little Greengrass?" Draco asked sharply, causing Astoria to flinch. She really hated that nickname.

His question caught her off guard and managed to make up some flimsy reply, "It's nothing! I was just... it's the wind."

For the first time since their encounter, Draco laughed—a cruel, but nonetheless hearty laugh. The third year moved to sit beside her on the couch, still chortling even as he sat.

"The wind couldn't have possibly given you sore eyes." Draco snickered with an amused shake of his head. Astoria looked away from him, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she fixated her gaze on the emerald flames of the fireplace before them. "I'm going to ask you again. What are you crying about?"

"It's those stupid boys in my year!" Astoria gave in at last, lips trembling as she tried to hold back a sob that was sure to come. She wiped her damp cheeks off with the back of her hand before going on. There was no point in bottling all of this pain up, and she wasn't quite eager to tell her big sister Daphne yet that she was failing miserably at keeping up appearances on the first few weeks of school.

"They've been teasing me for  _weeks_." Astoria went on after Draco failed to fill the end of her admission, filling her eyes. The memories of her embarrassment in the last few weeks caused an ache far too unbearable for her to hold back. "Marcus, Trevor and Parker. I can't even enter a class without them trying to spook me off by pretending to be dementors. They're just so mean and I... I..."

"You're crying because of  _that_?" Draco asked her, sounding winded.

Astoria's eyes flashed considerably as she glared up at him. "No, I'm crying because of the  _weather_.  **Of course**  I'm crying because of that!"

There was a momentary pause as Astoria looked back at the fire angrily, the tears in her eyes blurring her vision momentarily. "They're the most dreadful people I've ever met. You have no idea the things they've done. They ruined my homeworks, which I worked hard on for  _hours_. And then… then they've been slipping drawings of dementors in my books… nobody even wants to come near me…"

This time, Astoria did little to hold back as she sobbed into her hands. The pressure of the first few weeks of school now caught up to her while every little detail of the three awful boys made her heart burn with so much pain and hatred. It was as though there was no escape from it. At this point, she cared little if Draco  _himself_  considers teasing her for crying now. No one had ever been brave enough to stand up for her. It's not like Draco Malfoy would be the first person to do just that.

" _Caeruleum Inflamari_."

Astoria looked up just in time to see what spell Draco had just conjured. Her green eyes widened in awe as she watched blue flames dance before her, spilling out from the tip of Draco's wand. They were beautiful, intricate flames—much more comforting than the glaring, emerald ones of the fireplace.

"It's so pretty." Astoria murmured softly, trying to remember the spell that Draco had just performed. She was  **sure** she had read that somewhere. But she was briefly distracted when the blue flames started to form abstract patterns of constellations like Orion's Belt and Perseus, causing her to giggle in delight.

She finally met Draco's gaze and was surprised to find a hint of a smile on his lips. "What is that spell?"

"Bluebell flames," Draco replied proudly, that little smile still plastered on his face up until he met her gaze. He cleared his throat and attempted to look nonchalant. "It's basic first year stuff. I'm surprised you don't know that yet. I hear you're the top of your class."

Astoria's cheeks flushed as she concentrated on the flames instead.

"Oh, so  _that's_ what it is! Bluebell flames. And,  _no_ , I'm not  _really_ top of my class." Astoria lied. She was, in fact, top of all her classes so far. No one even came close, considering how Astoria practically memorized most of her school books from cover to back. Although it was shocking how a simple spell such as Bluebell flames managed to slip her mind.

"Slytherins shouldn't be so modest," Draco smirked at her as he continued making little constellation patterns: Ursa Minor, Hercules, Draco… "Listen, you're a  _Slytherin_ now, right?"

Astoria pursed her lips as she looked at him. "Yeah, but I didn't want to."

The Sorting Hat had considered putting her in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Naturally, Astoria had to choose Slytherin, for she feared to face the wrath of her parents if she chose otherwise.

"Regardless if you didn't want to, you're here now. Start acting like one." Draco said rather gruffly despite the pretty patterns that still came from his wand. "I know you're having a rough time, first weeks at school and all. But you can't let these idiots step all over you. You gotta start acting tough."

"I'm not exactly good in that department." Astoria argued feebly as she fidgeted with hem of her skirt. "Besides, you can't make that many friends if you act all tough and mean all the time. That's just some messed up reverse psychology."

Draco looked at her, slightly dumbfounded before huffing. "Well, you need to learn to grow a spine on that little body of yours if you want to survive being in Slytherin. We take after our own, after all."

"Fine." Astoria sighed in defeat, finally turning towards him; green eyes still sore from her daily dose of tears. "I'll try."

"Just stop crying, alright?" Draco told her awkwardly as the blue flames began to disappear. "You'll be fine."

Astoria nodded as she wiped off the tears that had slowly dried up the moment Draco conjured up the flames. "Please don't stop. They're very pretty, and you're really good at the spell."

Draco grinned at her this time, looking rather full of himself; but Astoria didn't care. She wanted to see more of the beautiful blue flames that gave her the best comfort she's had in the last weeks. Yet, it wasn't just the flames that were giving her some comfort that evening. Simply being able to talk to someone about her feelings without being teased horribly for it seemed a great miracle. Never would she have expected it to be Draco Malfoy, of all people.

A week later, news reached her that Trevor, Marcus and Parker had all been sent to the hospital wing after being hexed with boils. The three boys refused to rat out the person who hexed them in fear for their lives, it would seem.

Astoria had caught Draco laughing with Crabbe and Goyle about the three Slytherin boys later that evening after word spread in the common room. Would he? Draco is capable of doing mean things, but to do that to Marcus, Trevor and Parker? At what cost? Draco didn't do a thing unless it benefited his ego, as far as Astoria had known of him. But is it possible?

In that moment, Astoria had gotten her answer when their eyes met across the common room. Draco winked at her knowingly before going back to conversing with his friends. Astoria tried to meet his gaze again fleetingly, but her attempt was futile.

Nevertheless, she turned her back on him and smiled at herself secretively. Maybe there  _was_ someone brave enough to stand up for her. And no one would have known that, Draco Malfoy, of all people, was the first person to do just that.

* * *

The second time bluebell flames held their meaning was on Draco's sixth year, in the middle of his mission in killing Dumbledore.

Draco sat alone in the girls' bathroom where everyone refused to enter. Back then, he wouldn't have come in himself considering all the rumors about some ghost haunting the stalls. But now, it seemed the perfect place to break down—because no one in their right mind would have come into this bathroom now more than ever. And he only recently learned the reason why.

As the pressure of his mission began to sink in, he found solace in conversing with the ghost that haunted the girls' bathroom—Moaning Myrtle. While he always finds himself in her oddly comfortable company, today, Myrtle was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he cried alone next to one of the sinks—letting every little frustration he's had in the past few months consume him.

He no longer saw the point of living, but he'll be damned if he let Voldemort do anything to his family. No matter which way he turned, he  _has_ to do it, he  _has_ to kill Dumbledore—or risk the lives of his parents. And despite what people might think of him, he wasn't completely heartless. His family still means a great deal to him.

In the midst of his sobbing, he hadn't realized that someone had entered the bathroom. Far too engrossed in his self-loathing, he didn't even bother to look up and see who entered. Normally, Draco would have jumped up and yelled at whoever dared to insult him for his show of vulnerability. But today, he was far too weak, far too tired. What's one person going to do with information of him sobbing in a bloody bathroom anyway?

"Draco?"

The familiar voice of Astoria Greengrass echoed throughout the quiet space.

Draco finally looked up, eyes bloodshot and filled with tears still, to meet Astoria's gaze.

Astoria was clad in her uniform, save for her black robes and the grey sweater vest. Her hair was tied up into a neat ponytail, exposing her face more clearly than he's had in years.

The last time either of them came across each other in vulnerability, Astoria had been crying about a few prats that teased her for the first few weeks of school. Draco had not been prepared for the task of taking care of Daphne's little sister when the wench insisted he look after her. He remembered her crying and bearing her very soul out about what she'd been going through. But he also remembered how he helped stop her crying with just a simple charm. The memory felt like ages ago.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Astoria asked softly, worry furrowing her brows as she slowly slid down to sit beside him on the floor.

Draco normally would have lashed out at anyone to stay away from him. He was certain he had done a number of that on Pansy and his own friends, Crabbe and Goyle. But for some reason, he didn't have the heart to do the same to Astoria. Perhaps it was because he always had a bit of a soft heart for her.

"It's nothing," Draco faltered, wiping off his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, sniffing as he went on. "Just… it's just the wind."

Astoria laughed, just about the same laugh Draco had when Astoria said the same thing four years ago—only hers was more gentle, cheerful, even. It made Draco smirk in the slightest.

"The wind couldn't have possibly given you sore eyes,  _Malfoy_." Astoria doted playfully, that soft smile barely leaving her lips. She scooted closer to him before pulling her knees to her chest like him. "Cough it up. It must be so bad that it made the great Draco Malfoy cry."

"You'll be surprised to know that the great Draco Malfoy can be a bit of a weak prat." Draco shook his head, amused now that Astoria lightened up the mood. He waved a hand at her dismissively. "I promise you, it's nothing."

Astoria looked at him skeptically, smirking and tilting her head to the side upon catching his lie. He rolled his eyes at her playfully.

Back then, Astoria was nothing more than just some twelve year-old he had been forced to take care of. But eventually, the young Greengrass grew on him. About a day after he comforted her, she started to follow him everywhere. Not as closely, but he always caught her tailing after Draco and his friends—as if the very notion gave her some comfort that the three boys would stop bullying her if she was close to someone just as terrifying.

It hadn't stopped, of course. One day at the Black Lake, he actually caught the three boys playing tricks on Astoria. They threw mud at her and even tried to cast hexes towards her—all of which Astoria had avoided with her own defensive spells, bless her smart brain. But it fueled an anger in him unlike any other. Never was Draco a one to come and defend someone. He was, after all, a  _bully_ much like the three boys. But he'll be damned if he ever saw those three hurt the girl he had made such an effort to keep from crying.

So the week later, he hexed the three boys. He then threatened to do much worst if they told on him, and even more if they continue to hurt Astoria. Thankfully, they were smart enough not to question him—because who in their right mind would even  _try_ to question Draco Malfoy? The three prats went about their jolly way and hadn't touched a single hair on Astoria since.

Astoria looked at him expectantly now, but there was an air of patience to her. She wasn't pushing him, but she wasn't exactly letting it go either.

"If I tell you, will you go away?" Draco bargained with an amused shake of his head.

Astoria let out a soft giggle before nodding at him. "I suppose, yes."

Draco sighed, looking between Astoria and the floor—deciding whether or not he  _should_ tell her.

Eventually, he did. He left out the more gruesome details of his task in murdering the greatest wizard known to man. Instead, he told her about Voldemort, how he's asked him to do something lest he wanted his family dead. At the mention of that, Draco couldn't help but draw tears. Even in Astoria's company, he felt even more compelled to cry because he knew that she wouldn't judge him if he did. Draco bared his soul like Astoria did four years ago, only his frustrations were more of a life-and-death situation, and far more mature than some silly school boys bullying him.

When he had finished, he felt some bit of the weight leave him. The weight of the mission and his family's life hanging by a thread was still there, but it didn't suffocate him to the point of losing his sanity the way it's been doing so all year. Draco hid his face from Astoria, ashamed of bearing his demons. For a moment, he thought he saw flicker of fear in her bright green eyes when he tried to explain about Katie Bell's admission to St. Mungo's and Ron Weasley being poisoned by the mead. He thought, too, that  _yes_ —she  **should** fear him.

But Astoria did the complete opposite of fearing him.

Draco felt her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently before she spoke, " _Caeruleum Inflamari_."

A comforting heat exuded before him. Draco looked up from hiding his face between his knees and couldn't help but laugh, the first real laugh that didn't dote with the arrogance he used to have in a while. Blue flames flitted before him, flickering off the tip of Astoria's wand. It took in the shape of the constellation he was named after before it shifted into other constellations.

"Feeling better?" Astoria asked, turning to him just as Draco looked to her.

"A bit, yeah." Draco admitted, chuckling softly before facing the flames once more. Astoria's bluebell flames were much warmer than the ones he's ever produced before. When he reached out to touch the fire, he felt warmth course through his fingers as comfort travelled through his body. "Just like last time."

"Only  _I_ have to take care of you." Astoria told him cheekily, the hand she placed on his shoulder moving to take his hand in hers. "You don't have to do this alone, you know?"

"I have to." Draco shook his head, squeezing her hand firmly as if doing so would mean he doesn't have to. "I can't let you get involved. If they find out…"

"They'll come after me, I know." Astoria nodded before smiling at him sadly. "At least let me help you with the vanishing cabinet. I  _am_ top of my class, after all. I'm sure I can help you find something on it."

Draco felt as though another bit of that weight escaped him as he stared at Astoria in wonder.

There really was something about her that made him soft in ways he never thought he'd be. Perhaps it was the more cheerful approach she has in life, or the little smiles that seemed brighter than any bluebell flames existent. Or maybe even the way her bright green eyes exuded some light he never seemed to have had until now. But whatever it was, he was grateful for her.

A part of him could only hope she still sees some hope in him the way he saw some hope in her four years ago.

* * *

The third time bluebell flames became of importance to them was when their son, Scorpius, came home crying after a day at Diagon Alley with his grandfather Lucius.

Eight year old Scorpius sat on the foot of his bed, tears staining his red-puffed cheeks as he fidgeted with the empty jar of pepper imps in his hand. Whenever Scorpius was upset, he always found comfort in eating whatever sweet he could get his hands on. Today, it was the king of the sweets bag—his favorite pepper imps. But even as he's emptied the entire jar clean, he still felt disconnected after what happened at Diagon Alley.

Scorpius was certain the people that had tried to attack him and grandfather Lucius were some of his father's former classmates back at Hogwarts. They looked at Scorpius with absolute disgust and tried to hex him had his grandfather not been there to block the spell. Never in his life had he ever been attacked before in plain sight whenever he was with his parents. But they must have considered his grandfather quite the old man with joints. Luckily, he wasn't much so and had practically saved Scorpius's life.

But that didn't give him any comfort despite being alive. Of course Scorpius knew why people tried to hurt him. It wasn't a particularly comforting talk when his parents told him about his father's past. He had always looked up to Draco, and he still sees him as a role model despite the things he's done during the Second Wizarding War. And yet, somehow, the ghost of his father's past haunts Scorpius to this day.

There was a reason why Scorpius was kept to the manor most days. There was a reason why Scorpius wasn't allowed to play with the other wizarding kids across the street. There was a reason why he was only ever allowed to be around his cousin from his mother's side.

He had to be protected at all costs. And the rumor of him being Voldemort's son was just about the most outrageous thing he's ever heard next to, well, Voldemort even  _having_ a son. It was quite obvious that he's not the nose-less mean wizard's son! He's got a nose, doesn't he?

His thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a swift knock on his door, and when Scorpius was too upset to reply, the door opened to reveal his parents.

Draco and Astoria were slowly touching into their thirties, but they were still young and healthy as ever. As far healthy would go for Astoria, at least. His parents entered the space of his room, closing the door behind them before sitting on either side of him on his bed.

"I see you've finished all of your pepper imps." Astoria's soft, maternal voice started as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

Scorpius finally looked up to meet his mother's kind gaze, giving her a humored smile before looking back down at his empty jar of sweets. "I kind of… ate all of them out of frustration."

"Sounds like a familiar person to me." Draco chuckled, and Scorpius caught his parents exchange knowing looks. Scorpius smiled again.

A brief silence fell upon the family before Scorpius finally settled for saying his piece.

"Why are you crying, Scorp?" Draco asked gently, which gave Scorpius some bit of comfort. He was always rather afraid of his father when he spoke to him in that cold, Malfoy voice.

"It's nothing, really." Scorpius replied instantly as he wiped off his tear-stained cheeks, avoiding his parents' gazes. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his parents. "It's just, you know,  _the wind_."

Scorpius grimaced at the flimsy excuse. Certainly, he could do better than that.

Suddenly, he heard his parents exude bits of laughter. Scorpius looked up to see what was so funny, watching as the humor flitted between his parents—as though sharing some sort of inside joke between them.

"The wind couldn't have possibly given you sore eyes, sweetie." Astoria jested with good humor, her hand reaching out to help wipe off the tears off her son's face.

"Right, of course. That's not what I meant, really. I just, er, panicked." Scorpius tried to explain as eloquently as possible, though failing miserably.

He let out a deep sigh as he watched the humor melt off the two adults' faces.

"Some mean people attacked me and grandfather today." Scorpius said, finally giving them his full attention as he turned to look between his parents every few seconds or so. "They said some mean things, too. About me being  _You-Know-Who's_ son, and then they tried to hurt grandfather too for being a Death Eater. But we got away. Grandfather saved me. I just wish I… I had done something to help him."

Scorpius's voice cracked at the last sentence, his bravery in acknowledging his parents' presence soon faltering as the memory of the attack came to him. They  _barely_ got out of it alive, if he were being completely honest. Grandfather Lucius was attacked by some unknown curse and was now in bed rest and being tended to by a Healer. While his grandfather wasn't particularly proud of Scorpius for the way his mother raised him, he still cared for his grandson to take that curse for him.

As tears welled his grey eyes before they fell in pitter patters on the jar he clutched tightly in his hands, his hold tightened on the glass as if to rid of the pain he felt inside. Scorpius Malfoy was an intelligent young wizard, but he was just books and cleverness. He wasn't particularly street smart like his father. It seemed that every moment he thought of it, he regretted never being enough.

He couldn't even save his grandfather! What if it was his father next time? Or Merlin forbid, his mother; who was still so frail after having given birth to him?

"There's nothing you could have done, Scorp." Draco sighed, putting his hand on Scorpius's shoulder to squeeze. "You haven't got a wand on you, and your grandfather just happened to have his. It wasn't your job to protect him."

"But I wanted to!" Scorpius exasperated, looking up at similarly grey eyes in desperation. "I wish I  _had_  a wand on me! I wish some of my magic had worked at a time of crisis instead of just magically levitating a  _cookie_ my way! I wish I could have saved him from that curse! I wish, I wish—"

Scorpius broke down in tears. The last thing he wanted was for his father to see him like this. Draco and Scorpius didn't always see eye to eye, and sometimes, he felt he had to impress his father the most because he was so difficult to please. He wished he was more of a leader, like his father. Braver and wiser like him, too. Scorpius choked on his own tears and blubbered even more when he felt his mother pull him close to her chest.

Expectations piled up on him the moment he was born. As a Malfoy, he had to be eloquent with his studies as well as being well-versed in the ideals of pure-blood supremacy. It was his job to reclaim the glory of the Malfoy name as soon as he steps foot on Hogwarts. Those were the expectations his grandparents looked for in him. He was their salvation to making people  _fear_ the name of Malfoy.

But Scorpius was also raised by a Greengrass. His mother taught him everything he needed to know, academic-wise. But she also taught him to be kind to everyone—to be just and right, regardless if the person has magic in them or not. She taught him that he owes his grandparents  _nothing_ to giving the name Malfoy the same effect it had many years ago. And his father agreed to the greatest extent.

And yet, despite the loving way he was raised—he feels he owed his grandparents the Malfoy name. He couldn't even do that by saving his own grandfather.

"Darling, people are always going to want to do some bad things." Astoria began as Scorpius sobbed into her chest, feeling some comfort in his mother's gentle touch. She stroked his blonde locks lovingly as she went on. "And I want you to know that it's never going to be your fault. If it had been me, I would have wished to do the same that you wanted. But even if I hadn't, it doesn't mean I didn't learn something from it."

"And what's that?" Scorpius asked, looking up to meet his mother's bright green eyes. He always loved mother's eyes, for they were lively and warm all the time.

"You learn that there's good and bad in everyone." Draco continued, causing Scorpius to turn to look at his father. The lines on his father's forehead were now more prominent than ever, and Scorpius felt a pang of guilt for being one of the possible reasons for it. "I brought this on you, and I regret it every single day."

For a moment, Scorpius thought he heard his father's voice falter. But his resolve came back when he saw his mother's hand reach for Draco's. Draco gazed at his wife warmly before looking back at Scorpius.

"I wish  _I_ had been there to protect you." Draco threaded lightly. "Of all the things, I know you must think terribly of me. The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt. I can't… I don't know how thwart all of these rumors… how to keep you safe when you're outside the manor… and the name you carry…"

"Please don't blame yourself, father." Scorpius found his voice at last. Draco looked at his son in awe, but Scorpius did little to let his father respond. "I know my life. I know the things you've done in the past… but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. You did those things to protect grandma Cissy and grandpa Lucius. You never meant to hurt anyone."

Draco looked as though he was close to tears, but sniffed and nodded at his son—looking the most grateful he's had in years.

"See, darling, people still has a hard time trying to move on." Astoria said, still playing with her son's hair. "They've lost families in the war, and that is one of the many things that are out of your control. You don't owe them anything. You don't have to prove  _anything_ to them."

"What  _can_ I do?" Scorpius asked desperately. All those people filled with hatred must want  _something_ from him—aside from his head on a pike, of course.

"Have courage and  _always_ be kind." Astoria smiled at her son brightly. "They may not repay it the way you deserve, but showing them kindness is something  _they_ deserve."

"Or you could always hex them back too once you have your own wand." Draco added with a wicked grin.

"Draco!" Astoria scolded her husband with a playful glare.

Draco cackled before shaking his head in amusement. "Joking.  _Just_ joking."

Scorpius laughed with his parents, feeling a sore lot better than he's had all day. Give it to his father to ruin a perfectly sentimental moment. But he supposed that's just how he's grown to love his parents for it. They never expect too much from him compared to how his grandparents do, and he supposed having that kind approval from Draco and Astoria was more than enough to last him a life time.

Draco and Astoria exchanged glances once more before taking out their wands. Scorpius was suddenly on the edge of his seat, waiting with bated breath and anticipation. He always  _loved_ it when his parents did magic.

" _Caeruleum Inflamari_." The pair said in unison.

Suddenly, blue flames sprouted from Draco and Astoria's wand before both flames danced to meet each other in the middle, right in front of Scorpius. Scorpius looked at the beautiful flames in awe, wide-eyed as his hands automatically reached out to touch them. He had expected a sort of pain considering how fire burns, but it barely singed him once he made contact with the whirling flames.

"What  _is_ it?" Scorpius asked in wonder, laughing in excitement as the flames his parents produced began to form constellations before him: Orion, Ursa Major, Draco, and… "Ooh, that's me!"

The constellation  _Scorpius_ stayed a tad longer than the other constellations, and his delight could not have been more uplifting than it was now.

"Bluebell flames," Astoria answered with a giggle. "You'll learn it in your first year at Hogwarts."

"You'd be surprised to know that  _I_ knew the spell first  _long_ before your mother did." Draco teased with a knowing grin. "Two years longer."

Scorpius's eyes widened. "You  _did_?"

Astoria had always been  **smarter** than Draco on one too many occasions. The thought of his father knowing one thing more than his mother did was something of a rarity these days.

" _Just because_ I forgot about it in my first year doesn't mean I already know it when you performed the charm." Astoria shook her head with a bright laugh. "Your father's just being prideful as always. But let his ego have it."

Scorpius laughed brightly as he continued to watch the flames before him. Then, the flames began to form a bright ball of circle before it flew down towards the opening of his empty pepper imp jar. He gasped as he lifted the jar, watching the flames dance happily inside.

"You can keep that in your bedside, if you want." Draco suggested as he and Astoria tipped their wands into the jar before finally releasing the flames into it. "Some bit of light to guide you whenever your world turns dark."

Astoria looked at Draco, and Scorpius caught that look his mother always gave his father whenever they were alone together. It warmed Scorpius's heart seeing them in such a way.

The blue flames were aflame with life, just as alive as the love his parents have for each other. Scorpius had a feeling that bluebell flames had a history between Draco and Astoria  _long_ before he had been born. It made him feel happy knowing how happy they were back then and how they still are today.

It gave him some comfort to see the dancing blue flames on his night stand every evening, the light of his parents love for him now becoming his guide to whatever future awaited him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one-shot was a lot longer than I had in mind, but as it is—words flowed and here it is! I truly hope you all liked the second letter for this collection. I thought the idea was really adorable for this chapter and I just had to write it down! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Please let me know in the comments section. And please give this story a kudos if you enjoyed it and wish to receive more updates for it.
> 
> If you haven't already and love reading stories about Draco and Astoria, you should check out my fanfic called If I Lose Myselfwhich is basically their story before, during and after the war!
> 
> See you all soon,  
> EMPG22HoPe


	3. Candid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blunt question from Astoria opens up doubts over Draco's curse as well as hers. But perhaps that's what makes them all the more better for each other.

__**BLISSFUL OBLIVION  
****An A-Z series of Drastoria one-shots  
** by **EMPG22HoPe**

__

* * *

 

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you._

* * *

**CANDID**

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.

Or at least, that's what that muggle book kept telling him. Though even today, marriages are not a far off topic at the dinner table in Malfoy Manor. While his parents weren't very adamant about his and Astoria's relationship, he could feel his mother looming over him expectantly, as if she were waiting for some kind of miracle to happen. He was sorry to disappoint, for he was the last person to be granting anyone miracles lately.

They did not like Astoria. Not one bit. But his mother, who, despite her animosity against the young Greengrass, has been pestering him for weeks now about a proposal. A proposal of which, apparently, Draco should have done plenty of moons ago. It unnerved him, made his palms sweaty and had him high-strung for days just thinking about it.

There was little Draco was sure of in his life, and Astoria was the surest of them all. She was, perhaps, the one good thing that's ever happened to him since the war. The world was a lot less gloomy with her around. She's made him see the world in a completely different light, and he liked it, despite his parents' disapproval. It gave him even more reason to be with her, knowing how she's helped him see the good in him, even when at times, he couldn't see it himself.

Yes, he was so sure of Astoria Greengrass. But was he even sure that she deserved  _him_ for a husband?

"You're spacing out again," Her voice interrupted him.

Draco blinked thrice at the bloody  _Pride and Prejudice_ book in his hand, before looking up to meet Astoria's gaze.

Astoria was smirking at him, bright green eyes alive with mirth. Her left cheek was smudged with a bit of flour from all the baking she'd been doing in the kitchen whilst he "read". She tapped on the open book he was holding. "You've been reading the same page for half an hour now. You've surpassed the soufflé's cooking time."

"I have?" Draco asked, genuinely surprised. Perhaps he had been sitting there, reading the same line, the same few letters of the book. Truly, if that bloody book hadn't started off with such a sentence, he wouldn't be so caught up in the first place. His heart raced considerably.

"Your forehead scrunches up in that weird little way." Astoria observed as she turned to take soufflé out of the oven, big, paw-like oven mitts in hand. While placing the two ramekins on a tray, she went on, "That's how you look when you're stuck thinking hard about something. A sickle for your thoughts?"

Draco laughed humorlessly before he shut the book at last. He  _hated_  that book. "It's nothing, really."

 _Just the very thought of you marrying me, is all, really,_ he wanted to say, but kept himself from doing so. It's not that he didn't want to marry Astoria. On the contrary, to marry her would be one of the better things he could do in life. He would have been the luckiest man alive. And yet, every time he thinks of it, he wonders, would  _she_ be the luckiest woman alive to be married to  _him_?

A Death Eater. A criminal defected because he "saved" Harry Potter that one time. Even when Astoria made him see the good in him, he can't help but remember the person he was before as well as the person he was now. People would talk, and although Draco didn't care much for what people has to say about him, he cares what they do about Astoria.

Astoria raised a delicate brow at him playfully, clearly not buying his passiveness as she placed the tray on the countertop before him. The savory smell of cheese and bread wafted in the air, making Draco's stomach grumble as he looked at the meal before him. Perhaps if he shoved his mouth with that cheese soufflé, he'd stop himself from saying something completely foolish. Merlin be damned if he winds up burning his mouth.

"I promise you, it's nothing to fuss about," He said a little more seriously now, eyeing Astoria for the briefest moment. "I was just thinking about your blood-replenishing potions, is all. Goldstein should have sent them hours ago. We forgot to pack extra before leaving London."

"Oh, I  _highly_ doubt that's what you're worried about." Astoria giggled this time with an amused shake of her head as she proceeded to take the seat next to him, offering him a spoon. She looked a mess beside him, clad in her Niffler apron and her dark hair all tied up in a messy bun. Even as her cheeks rose with that bit of flour still stuck on, she still managed to look beautiful doing it. "But I suppose I should send him an owl again. Can't have me collapsing in the middle of our trip to the Palace of Versailles later."

Draco frowned all of a sudden, taking the spoon from her a little more harshly than he had intended. "Don't joke like that."

Astoria smiled at him sadly. Her hand reached out to touch his cheek. He leaned into her warm and gentle touch, allowing it to settle his nerves. If there was one thing that worried him more than proposing to Astoria, it was that godforsaken blood curse of hers. Today, she may seem all upbeat and healthy-looking. But the next, she could be pale and sickly, bed-ridden for Merlin knows how long. It  _terrified_ him.

"I'm sorry," Astoria whispered lowly, leaning in to place a small kiss on his nose. Draco sighed contentedly, murmuring a small apology as well, before he tilted his head up to brush his lips against hers. He stole a brief kiss before pulling back, looking triumphant. She blinked at him before she let out a string of giggles. "That's not fair!"

"Astoria, Astoria, when have I ever been fair?" Draco asked comically as he began to spoon a generous amount of soufflé into his mouth. He allowed the fluffy pastry to melt in his mouth, allowing him some bit of calm. "You know what's  _not_ fair? This soufflé. However do you do it without magic?"

"It's called manual labor, dear." Astoria grinned at him, taking a spoonful herself and sighing aloud to appreciate her own work. He always did love the way she did that, sighing in content and how she enjoyed the simplest of things. He was tempted to kiss her again just for that reason alone.

They ate while they conversed over their trip to the palace. Draco avoided the thought that had bothered him since the book, allowing himself the pleasure of contentment as he ate with her. It was easier for him to be distracted from his dark thoughts. She had a way of making him forget everything bad, even for just a while.

Their current stay in Paris helped with that. Astoria had been doing some research on medicinal herbs for her potion experiments back in St. Mungo's, and he simply couldn't let her go alone. In fact, she hadn't complained when he asked to come with, having looked excited to have him join her. But it's not that he didn't trust her alone in a foreign country. Maybe it had simply been a way for him to unwind, to walk the streets of some place without having to be sneered or spat at for being a Death Eater. It had been easy, their time in Paris.

The  _clink_ of a spoon interrupted his thoughts, causing him to turn to Astoria who was tapping her spoon against the rim of her ramekin absent-mindedly.

And then, she hit him with the most unexpected candidness.

"When are you going to propose to me, Draco?" Astoria asked so softly, so innocently, it was almost impossible for him to decipher that she had just asked him a jarring question. She looked up at him, bright green eyes all curious as she tilted her head. This time, a sweet, playful smile graced her lips. "I haven't got all eternity to wait, you know."

Merlin, did he know. Draco had nearly dropped his own spoon, his mouth agape as he tried to string the right words to say to her. Hadn't he just finished thinking about marriage moments ago? Hoping he wouldn't have to think of it again until he was sure it was the right time? And yet, he scrutinized Astoria. She must have read the page he'd been staring at earlier; that first line from the book. Or perhaps it was something else that motivated her to ask. Either way, he was completely stricken.

"Well…" Draco trailed off, swallowing nervously. He felt a bead of sweat trail down the side of his head, and it wasn't even that hot in the little manor they resided in for most of the trip. He cleared his throat this time, unable to avoid Astoria's innocent gaze. She was  _torturing_  him.

He supposed he deserved that.

"Is it because your parents don't approve of me?" Astoria asked with an expectant look, but the kind that didn't pressure him for answers. And yet, his heart was doing plenty of somersaults, feeling the weight of her question. This time, she looked somber, as if truly considering her own question. "It is, isn't it?"

"No, Astoria," Draco attempted, fumbling for words. He put his spoon down before sighing, as if trying to release some of that weight. He didn't blame her for it. Just a bit, anyway. His girlfriend had a way of making him speechless in so many different ways. This was, by far, the one that would shame him to his grave. "It's not that. It was never that to begin with."

Astoria nodded, but she still looked sad, considering something else. Then, a look of realization dawned on her, and she wasn't playing so innocently anymore. It's as though a bit of life had been drained from her.

She whispered the words so low he almost didn't catch it.

"Is it because of my blood curse?"

Draco's blood ran cold. His hands flew to Astoria's waist, pulling her out of her seat. She yelped in surprise, standing up all of a sudden as Draco trapped her small body between his legs. Her green eyes searched his grey ones curiously, and he felt his heart being ripped out of him when he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Don't you  _ever_ think that's any reason for me not to propose to you," He tried to sound more convincing, but he felt his own voice waver. "I have told you this time and time again. I love you despite that ruddy curse of yours. You could have all the curses in the world and I would still love you."

Tears filled Astoria's eyes now, her lips turning up into a sad smile as her hands moved to to hold Draco's face.

"I'm not destined for old age. We've always known that, despite how much we try to deny it." Astoria insisted this time, her earlier brightness crumbling around her. "How could I do that to you? Rob you of your happiness later on in life. You deserve so much of it, and if I go… how could I leave knowing that happiness was short-lived?"

He had never heard her talk about herself in that way. It had always been a positive outlook for Astoria. Her career as a Healer, her experimentations on potions, all for the sake of finding a cure for herself whilst helping to care for others. She always looked at life in the better view, turning the bad things into something tolerable. Saw her curse as a minor setback than something permanent. But perhaps even the happiest person in the world could have her world fall apart once reality becomes the better contender.

"Hey," Draco spoke softly, brushing the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "I know what I got into when I chose you. And I would have done it all over again as long as I get to be with you. You're right, you know…" he laughed somberly, "you haven't got all your life to wait. Time is so precious with us, and I know we should be getting on it, then… rushing to get there before it's too late…"

Astoria shook her head, looking angry, but he didn't think her frustration was at him. "I'm sorry. I never meant to rush you… I just meant that I think we're at that point now, aren't we? To get married? But how could I do that to you? Marry you and then be gone the next? How can I gamble with your life that way when I'm not even sure of mine?"

"My life is yours, to have and to hold, Astoria," Draco vowed, leaning his forehead against hers. "I would take the risk if it meant to spend my days with you. I know I'm not deserving either. You'll be ridiculed for even marrying me, you already are now for just being with me."

"I don't care what they say about you. They don't know you like I do. They don't know the  _good_ in you." Astoria said with the utmost conviction, sounding angry before her voice lowered to a soft whisper. "I love you."

"I know." Draco whispered back before his lips touched hers.

Astoria wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. And as though in unison, they pulled each other close. He did not want the tiniest bit of space or distance between them. She was his everything, his all. It almost made him laugh internally, how either of them thought that they didn't deserve each other. Her with her curse, and his with his own kind of curse. But perhaps that's what made them even more deserving of each other. Because if not them, then who else?

It took them a while to settle down, fervent breaths hot against each other's lips, breathing in each other's air. Only when he could feel Astoria's chest heave did he pull away. Sometimes he forgets how easily she could be out of breath. It was one of the more concerning downsides of her blood curse.

But even as they separated, he heard her sweet laughter. Her tears had dried out and she was looking at him, eyes slightly red, but full of amusement. It softened his insides. She truly was something out of one of those muggle fairytale books she insisted he reads. Astoria was often too good to be true.

"Did you just propose to me with all those words you said earlier?" Astoria asked with a slight grin.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. She was always so persistent. "Perhaps. But for Merlin's sake, Astoria, have mercy on my poor heart. I'll think of a better proposal soon enough."

Astoria nodded, looking very pleased with herself. "Shall we tell your parents?"

Oh, how his parents would turn Malfoy Manor upside down if they find out his intentions for him and Astoria. Although he had a feeling Narcissa would be quite pleased whilst looking  _extremely_ reluctant for Lucius's sake.

"Not today, darling," Draco murmured his endearment, nuzzling her nose against his. "Can't I just have this moment with you?"

"I would sacrifice all of my sweets to have every moment like this with you." Astoria declared happily.

And Astoria Greengrass never sacrificed her sweets for anything, or  _anyone_. Except perhaps for him. For he had never thought he had any worth since until she made him see that he was worth the world and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, here is letter "C" of the A-Z. The first draft of letter C was completely different from what I've produced now, but I'm happy to say that I'm far happier with this result than the last. I might use the first draft for a different letter in the future.
> 
> If you haven't already and love reading stories about Draco and Astoria, you should check out my fanfic called If I Lose Myself, which is a multi-chapter story of them before, during and after the war!
> 
> I truly hope you all enjoyed reading! Please give this chapter a kudos if you liked it and want more one-shots like these! And reviews are love, as I always enjoy knowing what my readers think.
> 
> See you all soon,  
> EMPG22HoPe


	4. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight of a family scuffle with Draco's parents leads to long showers, sweet kisses and blissful songs.

**BLISSFUL OBLIVION**  
_**An A-Z series of Drastoria one-shots  
** _ **by EMPG22HoPe**

****

* * *

_Days in the sun will return  
We must believe as lovers do_

* * *

**DEVOTION**

"Wash my hair for me?" Draco's low voice asked; the sound echoing off the walls of their large bathroom—a contrast to the jets of the shower's waters jouncing off their bodies.

"Such a demanding man. Even in marriage." Astoria giggled as she lathered some shampoo up in her hand, sighing contentedly when she felt him plant a small kiss on her collarbone, the one kiss slowly turning into trails of kisses from there up to her nape, then down her spine.

Today was not a kind day for either of them. If there was anything more stressful about their marriage, it was only the fusion of their families. The first visit was lunch with the Greengrasses. Astoria's father was relentless as always, her mother a little proud and her sister—still sneering but attempting to accept Astoria's new bond. Then it got worst at dinner with the Malfoys when Narcissa and Lucius still tried to find ways to insult Astoria again…  _again._ Their disapproval was probably far worse than her parents are on Draco.

So when Lucius and Narcissa finally left Malfoy manor, it was only her and Draco now.  _Finally_. The fact that they've both managed to survive yet another weekend with either of their parents was a miracle beyond words. And the only way to de-stress from all the drama was to be together, the only comfort they've ever known these days.

"I'm sorry about my parents." She heard him murmur against her skin, just at the nape of her neck. Astoria hummed; turning to meet him. Draco looked to be too old for his still young age. Apparently, it's what all these family dinners do to him. It pained her to see him in such a way.

Her thoughts were shattered when she felt a delightful chill run down her spine at the touch of her husband's lips on her skin once more, planting small kisses on her cheek, forehead and nose. "They can be…"

"A tad bit annoying? Yes, I've known even before we were married. I do remember being told  _unfit to wed my son_." Astoria said in a mocking voice of Narcissa Malfoy before giggling. She lathered her hands up with soap before she placed her soapy hands on Draco's hair.

Astoria heard a small sigh escape her husband's lips as he turned around for her to get a better reach of lathering up his white blonde hair. He always did like having his hair washed, moreover  _her_ running her fingers through them.

"They're a pain in my ass, but it's worth it. Just being with you." Draco hummed as he leaned his head back a little into her small hands. She could see his shoulders loosen, relax, even to her gentle touch. "Remind me never to piss you off."

A moving image of her night with Lucius and Narcissa flashed before her mind and she couldn't help but smirk in the slightest. Her in-laws hated Astoria, she can take it upon herself to accept that. But when they had tried to berate Draco, blaming their own son for his incompetence to find a decent pure-blood wife without  _strong opinions_ —strong opinions being her muggle-loving lifestyle—well, Astoria simply lost it.

The moment Lucius Malfoy opened his mouth to insult his own son, Astoria's wand had been out and she had hexed the old man with a stinging jinx to the face. It caused an uproar within dinner, though that scuffle was mostly Narcissa screeching at Astoria and trying to get her husband to St. Mungo's for treatment. Draco, on the other hand, had been too stunned to make any sort of movement towards his father as he watched his parents floo out of the manor.

It was the first time Astoria had ever acted out on a whim. She wasn't usually so violent. But she couldn't help to shut her father-in-law up in one way. But she would do it all over again just to see the smug look on her in-laws faces wiped off.

Astoria laughed softly this time, feeling heat rise up to her cheeks. "I'm sorry about that. I hope your father's okay."

She had apologized profusely to Draco after dinner when she realized what she had just done. Her husband merely laughed and kissed her full on the lips after she felt the anxiety of her actions kick in. It surprised her how proud he seemed.

"He'll be fine. He's been through a worst lot than a stinging jinx from his daughter-in-law." Draco replied with a chuckle. "I'm just shocked, is all. I feel I should marry you again. Renew our vows for the simple fact of you standing up to my father."

"Oh, you are  _cruel_ ," Astoria said bashfully, the red in her cheeks as bright as ever as her fingers glided through her husband's hair still. "You know I'm not usually like that. But he was so awful, and I couldn't bear it. Do you think I should send them a gift basket for what I did? Oh, they will  _hate_ me forever."

This time, Draco turned to look down on her. Amusement seemed to be written across his face, though not without the fondness he always seemed to hold whenever she was with him. "You can be so…  _nice_ sometimes, Astoria."

"Is that an insult?" She asked, slightly taken aback.

Draco laughed before he shook his head in amusement. Her heart leapt. He looked so handsome and lively whenever he laughs. "Far from it. It takes guts to be kind and gentle as you are."

Astoria's face lit up in delight before she wound her arms around his neck, tiptoeing up to meet his incredible height before she placed a gentle kiss on his nose. Her husband truly knew all the right words to say, which was an improvement, considering how Draco has never been so eloquent with words. But perhaps his being with her has changed that.

They were each other's sturdy rock, after all; of having hope in this insanity of family squabbles.

"Would you sing for me?" he murmured lowly, kissing her chin whilst her lips were still on his nose.

"That's two requests in one." Astoria said between giggles, pulling away and going back down on her height that nearly reaches Draco's nose. "Therefore, you owe me candy after this.

"You need to cut down on that candy bit, love. You're not at Hogwarts anymore." He grinned at her.

Astoria giggled still as she placed a small kiss on Draco's cheek before her husband turned to have his hair washed again. As her fingers slipped through his soapy locks, she started to slowly and melodiously hum him her favorite childhood song.

There was an air of serenity as they proceeded with such a mundane thing as bathing together and allowing themselves the naked vulnerability that has been integrated in their marriage long before they said their vows. She felt herself relax just as her husband's tense shoulders sagged, soon allowing the shower's water to bounce off Draco's hair. Her fingers began to brush the soap off, massaging his scalp as she continued her tune.

" _I love to dance, dilly, dilly. I love to sing. When I am queen, dilly, dilly. You'll be my king. Who told me so, dilly, dilly. Who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so…"_

Once her song ended, Draco turned around—hair all clean of the lather of soap she'd been rubbing on his head. Astoria smiled up to him brightly, only to have that smile wiped off when he had swooped down to entrap her lips in a passionate kiss. She melted into the kiss, trailing her fingers against the side of his face and the other running through his soaked hair.

"I love you," Astoria felt him whisper against her lips, feeling his hands travel the length of her body, only to land on surfaces she's been desperate for him to touch all evening.

She returned the words back breathlessly, gasping then when she felt his hand brush at her core. Draco moaned in agreement when her hands traveled down to his. The sound of their admissions soon began to echo throughout the bathroom. Their sweet sighs of relief and pleasure became the sound that gave them all the bliss they could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Admittedly, it's quite short, but I wanted to explore more into a more mundane situation of Draco and Astoria's marriage like I did with Candid. Only this one is a little more intimate, a slight into the depths of their married life. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed reading it!
> 
> Please don't forget to send me your thoughts in the reviews, and following or clicking favorite for more fics like these! I love hearing what you have to say. It's such an inspiration and drive to keep writing these lovely fics for our favorite pairing. :')
> 
> See you all soon,  
> EMPG22HoPe


	5. Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria Greengrass encounters a certain ex at the Three Broomsticks. She loops in Draco Malfoy into something they never would have thought of before. Will it turn out to be a disaster or something else entirely?

**BLISSFUL OBLIVION  
**_**An A-Z series of Drastoria one-shots**  
_ by  _EMPG22HoPe_

__

* * *

_And I never saw you coming_ _  
_ _And I'll never be the same_

* * *

**ESCAPADE**

The Three Broomsticks was brimming with students for the weekend. Astoria Greengrass mingled among them, butterbeer in hand as she chatted with her friends and went about from table to table talking to some of the muggle-borns she had gotten close to in the past—albeit terrifying—school year. It seemed like any ordinary day on a cold, winter afternoon.

When she arrived at the bar, she recognized a familiar figure hunched over a glass of butterbeer. His sleek blonde hair was such an immense contrast to his black clothes, the only clothes that person seems to possess these past few months knowing more of him. Astoria, compelled by his lonely figure, sat beside one of the empty seats beside him.

"Need some company?" Astoria asked him brightly, putting down her nearly empty butterbeer on the bar.

Draco turns to look at her and nearly smirked. "You seem to be the only one daft enough to provide it."

Astoria rolls her eyes playfully at him as she leans her arm against the bar, placing her chin on top of her palm to look at him. "Now you're just being gloomy again. Though these days, I didn't expect you to be out and about on weekends."

"Today seemed like a good kind of weekend." Draco gave a noncommittal shrug before taking a generous sip of his butterbeer.

Just before Astoria could jest right back at him, her green orbs caught a very familiar head of blonde hair in the crowd.

Astoria suddenly lost her nerve. The sight of Anthony Goldstein sent a cold shiver down her spine, even more when she saw his arm linked with a pretty Gryffindor girl in a maroon jumpsuit. She gritted her teeth out of envy, though she  _refused_ to admit that's what she felt. Seeing her ex at a place like this should not have come as a surprise, but she had been hoping he'd parade his new girlfriend around elsewhere like Madam Pudifoot's or somewhere equally dreadful.

She nearly jumped from her seat when she saw Anthony glance their way. In her surprise, she had clumsily knocked off her glass of butterbeer, spilling what little there was left onto the wooden bar. In the process, she had also managed to grab a hold of Draco's arm, her nails digging into his long-sleeved black shirt.

"Astoria, what—"

"Make out with me." Astoria blurted all of a sudden.

She felt Draco's arm stiffen under her hand, then turned to look at his shocked demeanor.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked with a frown.

"I need you to make out with me. Right. Now." Astoria indicated the words firmly, side-eyeing the sight of Anthony, who seemed to be staring at them intently now. Draco glanced briefly to where she looked moments ago, but she gripped his arm so tight, it caused him to look at her again. "I'll do anything you want, just—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Draco pulled her in for a searing kiss. Astoria heart nearly jumped out of her chest, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his arms snake its way towards her waist, taking a firm but gentle hold of her hips then.

A part of her was surprised to find that it was a good kiss. No, it was more than good, if she was being quite candid. And she was losing her nerve seeing how Draco seemed to find enjoyment in the kiss as well.

Astoria pulled away breathlessly, staring into his grey eyes that seemed to glimmer with mirth. She frowned before hissing at him in a low voice, "You're not supposed to enjoy this so much!"

Draco blinked at her for a moment before he chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want to stop?"

Heat flooded her cheeks as she turned her head in the slightest to look at where Anthony and the Gryffindor girl was. She panicked when she saw that Anthony was making his way towards them, practically dragging his new girlfriend, who did not look very pleased.

Astoria pocketed out a couple of sickles from her coat, threw it on the bar before taking Draco's hand and dragging him away from the bar then through the crowd. It was rather foolish for her to assume that Anthony had intended to come their way, but should that be the case, she did not want to face any kind of confrontation, especially not around the Gryffindor girl.

They made their way through the front door, but as soon as they were outside, Astoria sprinted into a run, still dragging Draco along with her. She didn't know where she was going, and she wasn't answering Draco's questions as they sped away from the Three Broomsticks, though he wasn't exactly complaining himself either as they waded through many shops.

When they finally came to a screeching halt, Astoria tripped over what looked to be a protruding rock hidden underneath the snow on the ground. She nearly fell over her own two feet had Draco not gotten a vice-like grip of his hands on her waist to pull her back up.

Astoria's breath came out in fogs as she expelled labored breaths from all the running. Looking around, she realized that they had gone around a winding road behind the Three Broomsticks and found themselves standing at the back door of the place they had just left.

"Would you care to explain what just happened?" Draco asked as he held onto the building's outer walls to balance himself. "That is, why we just tried to escape and come running back to where we started?"

"I'm sorry," Astoria breathed out one heavy sigh before she stood upright. She riffled through her pocket to produce a small mirror and lipstick. "I saw my ex and I panicked and lost my bloody marbles."

"Clearly," Draco scoffed as he straightened his back. "Anthony Goldstein, right?"

Astoria nods at him, opening her mirror to look at her reflection. She then uncapped her lipstick and applied the pink rose pigment onto her lips. "It's not that I'm jealous or anything…"

"Oh, I don't suppose running away isn't panicking because you're jealous or anything," Draco replied sarcastically. She caught his eyes drift towards her lips momentarily before she saw him smirk. "I don't think reapplying that lipstick is necessary."

"What do you mean—" Astoria started, only to catch his drift at a later moment, causing her cheeks to turn the color of tomatoes. "Oh, for goodness' sake, so you  _did_ enjoy that kiss? And you seemed so reluctant at first."

Draco laughed as he shook his head, though she managed to catch a bit of red tinge his cheeks. "You didn't mind the first ten seconds."

Astoria smirked back at him. "Neither did you."

"Tell me, Greengrass," Draco started. "What did you think of me when we first met?"

"Do you want the honest answer or the nice answer?"

"Hit me with your best shot."

Her hand closed the mirror she held and proceeded to shove it, along with her capped lipstick, back into her coat's pocket. "You were a terrible prat when I met you as a kid."

"Fair enough."

"And you weren't so…  _bad_ when I met you again so many years after."

"When was that?"

Astoria shoved her hands into her pockets as she looked at him. "Well, your sixth year, if my math's correct."

"What's math?" Draco's brows pinched in confusion.

"Nevermind that," Astoria shook her head, a slight smile gracing her lips at his innocence towards muggle things. "You were a lot nicer, though it was likely because of the ordeal you were in."

Draco nodded, looking as though he was reeling in the information. He then looked at her intently as he asked, "So you and Goldstein… it was that bad, huh?"

"He left for… considerable reasons." Astoria revealed little. She wasn't about to tell Draco that Anthony left because he couldn't believe how long she lied to him about her blood curse. The last thing she needed was Draco running the other way too.

"Well, he's a prat," Draco declared. "If you really want revenge on him so much, you should just date someone new."

Astoria raised a brow at him. She didn't expect him to be this perceptive.

"And who do you suggest I date?"

Draco gave her a boyish grin. "Would I be  _that_  bad to date?"

A peal of laughter escaped Astoria's lips, and she couldn't help but notice the way Draco's face seemed to soften as he watched her laugh. She cleared her throat before she looked at Draco fondly. "Are you asking me out on a date, Draco Malfoy?"

"I suppose I am." He answered daringly. "Think about it. He'll be pissing himself at the end of the year  _begging_ you to take him back when he sees you dating a Death Eater."

"Oh, how my mother would lose her knickers if she found out," Astoria shook her head in amusement. Her mother had been begging her all summer to stay away from Draco Malfoy, but she was a bit of a rebel herself, hardly listening to what her mother ever says anyway. "And where do you propose to take me if I do say yes to this date?"

Draco's face lit up in amusement before he tried to look thoughtful. "Let's see. I would take you ice skating at this hidden lake somewhere near the Shrieking Shack. Then I would take you to Honeydukes so you can fill your basket to the brim with all the sweets you want, all of which I don't mind paying for. And our last stop would be the Tomes and Scrolls, where we could simply stay there to read some books or judge any grammatical error, should we find any, in some of their pieces of literature."

Astoria stared at Draco in awe. She didn't realize how much of an open book she was until she started spending some bit of her time with him since the start of the school year. But it made her heart race, the way he seemed to have picked up on everything she loved and put it all together into one perfect date.

Her lips curved into a bashful smile, feeling her cheeks redden further. "I didn't know you knew so much about me."

"I like listening to you talk," Draco admitted, looking quite red himself. "It… calms me."

Astoria looped her arm around Draco's. "Well, I think we're  _way_ past first dates since we just made out earlier."

They laughed in unison before Astoria looked up to him, smiling at him fondly and seeing him in a different light that day for the first time.

"I would  _love_ to go on a date with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I thought this would be an interesting take on Astoria's character. Normally, I wouldn't write her to be so bold as to ask Draco, of all people, to make out with her. But her character here is a little bolder than she normally is, and I thought it was an interesting way of writing her out. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed reading this! Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think. And kudos the story to receive more updates! :)
> 
> EMPG22HoPe


	6. Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria needed some help reaching for a muggle book too high for her to reach. She looks for help towards the nearest person she could find. What she didn't expect was getting help from a certain Draco Malfoy.

_**BLISSFUL OBLIVION  
An A-Z series of Drastoria one-shots  
** by  _EMPG22HoPe__

__

_Counter all your quick remarks,  
_ _like passing notes in secrecy_

* * *

**FELICITY**

**December 2002**

Nothing excited Astoria more than being inside a bookstore. Rows and rows of shelves lined the store satisfyingly. Wizarding bookstores were quite magical on their own, but there was something about being in a muggle bookstore that made her heart sing and mind wander into worlds unseen before. The feeling consumed her to the very tips of her fingers.

Indeed, being in a bookstore would take her into a completely different world. Until she was brought back into her own that day.

Astoria had been frolicking from one aisle to the other, looking through the titles and adding some to the already growing pile of books in her arms, all of which she intended to buy. Of course, she could have made her life a lot easier by getting herself a basket. But she'd come this far and Astoria was nothing, if not stubborn and persistent.

Her green eyes then caught a silver glint from far up one of the shelves in the young adult section. She peered at it from down below, and nearly lost her cool. It was one of the books she's been dying to buy for quite some time after she saw a poster of it somewhere, but all the other bookstores didn't have it. Until this one.

She huffed in disappointment, however, at the distance of it. Times like this was when she loathed her miniscule height.

To her delight, though, she saw a head of blonde hair belonging to a tall man just a few paces away from where the silver book was. She glided over, nearly bumping into him and would have fallen over with her stack of books, if not for the immediate halt in her step, when she saw who the man actually was.

Draco Malfoy spun around, clad in his dark robes, and looking very alert. His startled state dissolved when his grey eyes lit up in recognition at the sight of her.

"Do you need help with that, Greengrass?" Draco asked in amusement, nodding towards her pile.

"No, thank you." Astoria answered determinedly as she huffed and hoisted the stack of books higher in her arms, regaining her balance. The pile had grown to the height of her chin. "I do need help with something else, though, if you wouldn't mind."

The former Slytherin raised a brow at her before shoving his hands in his robe's pockets. "I might as well. What was it you needed?"

Astoria whirled around to look towards the silver book merely a shelf away from where they stood. She jutted her chin, trying to make it very clear that she was referring to the gleaming silver book at the top of the shelf.

"It's quite high up, you see, and I seem to lack the required height to reach it." Astoria explained before turning to look at him once more.

Draco shrugged then walked towards the shelf. He reached up with little difficulty and took the book in his hand. As he brought it down, he turned the book over, examining the cover, then froze. There was a short moment of silence before his body convulsed with laughter.

A frown creased her forehead before she shrieked at him, one far too loud for a place such as that. "What on earth are you laughing about?"

He had not stopped laughing while he walked back to her, holding the silver book out to show the title. It was, indeed, the very book she wanted to buy. The classic limited edition version of the muggle fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast gleamed up at her.

"I would understand choosing books on science and mathematics," Draco stated, chortling still as he turned the book about in his hands. "But this? A muggle fairy tale book? I didn't peg you for being that much of a nerd, Greengrass."

Astoria was livid at his offense in her taste. Without thinking, seeing as he still hasn't stopped laughing, she shoved the weight of herself—and the stack of books in her hands—towards him, causing her to shove Draco Malfoy very far off the aisle. She grinned in satisfaction as she watched him tumble further out until he reached the end of the aisle, then fall into a table full of non-fiction best-sellers.

The noise was so forceful that it had caused several muggles to turn towards them.

Her grin, however, had been wiped off her face when the bookstore clerk kicked them out, and yelled at them to never come back again.

Astoria cringed at the sound of the clerk shutting the wooden door loudly at them. She sighed in defeat. Now she'll never get that lovely book all because of—

"Well, that went well." Draco announced he dusted off snow from his black robes now powdered white from his fall on the ground. The clerk had quite a muscle on him for a muggle, and he had not hesitated on the same manner with Astoria, who he had thrown onto the ground.

"Oh, wonderfully," Astoria replied sarcastically as she stood up, ridding herself of the snow that stuck to her purple robes. "Nice job getting us kicked out, Malfoy."

Draco frowned at her. "I'm not the uncivil person that shoved someone into a row of books."

"I wouldn't have had to if you weren't so brash with your judgments on my taste with books." Astoria fired back, placing her hands on her hips to assert her argument a little more. Though from an angle, she looked almost childish doing it. "You should know better than to be such an awful prat."

"Well, you should learn to control your temper." He replied haughtily, glaring daggers at her now.

Astoria glared back at him before she breathed out sharply and turned her gaze away.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him sigh tiredly then take off his robes. Glancing quickly at his figure, she caught the briefest sight of a faded dark mark on his left forearm. It was odd, but she had read somewhere that the marks fade after some time… after the Dark Lord ceased to exist.

Astoria hadn't realized she was staring until she heard Draco clear his throat. She lifted her head to look at him and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. He was staring at her, but without the earlier vexation they had from their scuffle in the bookstore.

"I'm sorry," Astoria said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to stare."

"The stares I can handle," Draco replied as he shrugged back on his robes after he had dusted what little snow he could off it. "It's the words people say afterwards that makes me want to be somewhere else entirely."

Astoria nodded, still feeling slightly awkward. She knew he had been a Death Eater, but his defect during the war has given her the assumption that he seemed to regret that decision. Either that, or the Malfoys really are just a lot of slithery wizards that could get away with just about anything.

"You would think after three years, people would at least be more forgiving," Astoria blurted out, unsure why she even said it in the first place. "I'm sorry you're still going through that."

Draco waved a dismissive hand, looking pensive. "It's how it is. I can't change how people see me. Or rather, it's too late to do that."

"Most people have one or two scars in their lives." Astoria quipped, unsure of where her urge to be empathetic was coming from. Even more when she shoved the sleeve of her robe up to reveal the scar across her wrist. It was indistinct and faded now, but she could still remember the bloodied state of it years ago when the Carrows carved the wretched words on it.

Blood traitor.

A frown graced Draco's features when he saw the scar. His face turned white in shock before he lifted his head to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"It was the Carrows," Astoria explained softly, covering the scar back up with her sleeve. "That's what I get for trying to save a muggle-born from one of their "detentions". I suppose it was worth the pain since that muggle-born happens to be my best friend."

Draco nodded absent-mindedly, his demeanor changing into something Astoria couldn't quite place. "I don't understand. Why would you risk yourself? I saw you during the battle. You were underage."

Astoria gave him a wistful smile, but there was some underlying pain to it. "I suppose I just refused to let the world fall into the hands of that noseless bastard."

There was a moment of silence between them before they both erupted into peals of laughter. She felt some of her tension from her earlier ebb away, relief flowing through her as she slowed from her giggles. A part of her had not expected to share a joke, let alone bouts of laughter, with Draco Malfoy.

After they'd settled down, they found themselves trapped in a brief moment of silence, until Draco spoke.

"I'm sorry I got us kicked out." Draco apologized, looking like he really meant it.

"No, I'm sorry," Astoria insisted, looking up at him with her big green eyes. "I never should have pushed you. My temper can be quite damning when tested."

Draco chuckles. "Clearly. But are you sure the clerk won't give you some consideration?"

Astoria shook her head then sighed. "I believe his words were, 'If I see you lot here again under any circumstance, I'm calling the coppers.' I think coppers means the muggle police, not the metal."

"I doubt having been shoved in a table of books should be course for being completely banned." Draco scoffed, but looked quite amused. "I'll try to go back in."

"Are you mad?" Astoria asked with eyes wide in shock. The hair on her skin bristled at the sight of Draco entering the bookstore again. "Draco, don't—"

But he was already inside before she could say another word. Astoria's first instinct was to go after him, but she knew that would just cause more trouble for both of them. So instead, Astoria did the most sensible thing. She waited, and was alert the whole time in case something happens.

After a few minutes, the door of the shop opened to reveal Draco leaving the store with a paper bag in hand. He was fortunately still in pieces, releasing Astoria's fear that he might have been upturned or worst by the clerk from the bookstore.

"Well, I don't hear the wailing sirens of the coppers just yet, so I'm hoping what you did in there went well." Astoria jested as Draco approached her. "I thought he was going to kick you out."

"It turns out the clerk was a little more sympathetic with me. Not so much with you, I'm afraid. I did try to convince him otherwise, though." Draco said before handing her the paper bag. "Here."

Astoria's eyes widened as she took the bag from him. Her heart leapt from her chest when she saw the silver limited edition book of Beauty and the Beast inside. She lifted her head to look at him.

"You didn't have to," Astoria said softly as she locked her gaze with his. "I should pay you."

"There's no need for it," Draco shook his head then smiled. "Although you could pay me in a different way."

"And what exactly is that?" She asked him, looking very amused.

"Tell me more about this Beauty and the Beast."

Astoria blinked at him before a bright smile graced her lips. She had not expected that, but she always did live for the unexpected. She then stood upright and took out the book from the bag, hugging it to her form as she looked at him in excitement. "I'd be happy to."

They walked through the streets of muggle London for the rest of the day, with the snow falling on their heads, and their hearts set on the story of Belle and the Beast—unbeknownst that they were starting to write a story for themselves.


	7. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco proposes to Astoria in his drunken state. Now Astoria is unsure how to tell him now that he's slightly sober.

**BLISSFUL OBLIVION  
** **An A-Z series of Drastoria one-shots  
** **by EMPG22HoPe**

__

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_ _  
_ _You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

* * *

**GROUNDED**

Astoria waved her wand, casting a quick  _Reparo_ to one of the tables that had been smashed into splinters not so many hours ago. As the wood reconnected itself together, she heard the faint snore of Draco from the couch. He moved erratically for the briefest moment, mumbling incoherently before he fell back into the ministration of his snores.

She couldn't help but sigh as she watched him sleep. He truly was quite a mess from where she stood. His blonde hair was tousled about, and his shirt stuck to his chest from the sweat he had produced not many hours ago. If anyone were to look at him now, he seemed almost unrecognizable.

Her head turned towards the window, eyes widening slightly when she saw the sun creep through the dark of the night. The sky illuminated in bits of pink and orange. It was already dawn.

Another sound came from the couch, and Astoria watched as Draco groggily opened his eyes.

"Astoria…" Draco grumbled hoarsely, to which Astoria responded by coming to his side at once.

Draco blinked his grey eyes open, though they were slightly red from all the crying that he'd done when he come home to Malfoy Manor. When he seemed to have come to himself, he bolted from where he lay, causing Astoria to lean back in surprise.

"Astoria!" He exclaimed once he was sat, his head turning to and fro to survey the manor's living room. Then, his eyes landed on hers guiltily. "Astoria… what happened last night…"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Astoria waved a dismissive hand before it settled upon Draco's hands on his lap. "You were very drunk when you got home. You worried me."

Draco frowned wearily. "I'm so sorry about everything. What I said in our fight before I went off…"

"I forgive you," Astoria insisted softly, a small, tired smile gracing her lips afterwards. "Really, it was a silly fight."

He looked like he wasn't quite sure he was ready to believe her, but he nodded nonetheless before one of his hands landed on his forehead. "What happened after I got home?"

Astoria stiffened at his question. Oh, dear… how  _was_ she supposed to fabricate a story? She wasn't a very good liar, and Draco could so easily see through her. Her teeth gnashed on her lips all of a sudden as she looked towards the great fireplace of Malfoy Manor, watching the flames dance within.

"Well…"

* * *

 

_Three hours ago_

There came a great crash from downstairs, causing Astoria to bolt from the bed in surprise. She hastily shoved on her robes to cover her thin nightgown, grabbed her wand from the side table and made quick haste to make it to the living room where the sound was most apparent. When she did arrive, she expected a burglar or possibly the house elf, but she did not expect Draco's drunken appearance.

He was thrashing at whatever he could get his hands on. He threw a vase across the living room, and the ceramic shattered into a million pieces. His entire person was wobbling about, legs weak as he tried to grab his next victim.

Astoria sped towards him and took away the next vase he was about to throw.

"Draco, stop!" Astoria hissed at him a bit too harshly.

Draco looked up at her with his brooding grey eyes. But the whites were quite red, and she was surprised to find that the source of it was through the tears in his eyes.

"Astoria…" Draco spoke softly, as though he had not been wreaking havoc seconds ago.

Astoria put the vase far away from him before she went back to help Draco stand upright. She led them towards the big couch in the living room, and she nearly fell along with Draco onto the couch, had Draco not simply slipped into the covers himself.

He reeked of firewhiskey and smoke. Much of his pale face was damp with sweat. His head lolled about the couch, likely trying to rid of the grogginess before his eyes landed on hers.

"Astoria… don't you look beautiful…" Draco chuckled all of a sudden then groaned.

Astoria summoned a dry cloth with her wand before carefully pressing it onto Draco's face. A myriad of thoughts filled her mind, wondering where Draco had been and what had caused him to come back at all. The moment Draco left after their fight; she knew for a second that they were through. That that very fight would be the turning point of their relationship, the one thing that would shatter them for life.

Some part of her was relieved to see him come back, but there was also an inkling of doubt to it and that he had only come back to kick her out of the manor. Still, it did not stop her from tending to Draco as he moaned and hissed at the likely pounding headache he must be having from all the drinking he's done.

"Astoria…" Draco called out to her again. His grey eyes looked misty for the briefest moment before he tried to focus on looking at her. "Astoria, I must tell you something…"

Her heart pounded against her ribcage in fear and anticipation, and it nearly leapt when Draco sat upright and had his back against one of the couch's arms. His hand tried to carry his weight in his attempt to stand up, but he merely slipped and fell back on the couch. Astoria was quick to catch Draco's head, which had fallen onto her lap.

His hand reached out to touch her face and Astoria couldn't help but smile down at him sadly as she caressed the hair away from his forehead.

"Marry me, Greengrass." Draco mumbled softly.

Astoria's hand froze at his declaration. Well, that was not how he expected to propose.

"You're drunk, Draco," Astoria insisted as her hands moved again, but they were hesitant now. "Very drunk, I might add."

"That doesn't make me want to marry you any less." Draco released a laugh as he met his gaze with hers. "I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star."

She blushed a scarlet color. He truly must be inebriated to the point of talking delusional things. Though it did not stop the racing of her heart, of how the words he spoke felt almost natural despite his drunken state.

"I want to marry you so very badly," Draco insisted, a determined frown on his face. "I don't care what other people have to say. I don't care if they think you've gone mad wanting to be with me. What matters is us, right? I should… I should have thought of that before our fight."

Astoria remembered the fight so distantly. Draco had tried to break up with her that evening, telling her that she was wasting her life away being with him, that things were better off if Astoria fell for someone who wasn't a Death Eater. But ever so reluctant, Astoria refused to leave him, so  _he_ did.

She was almost certain he wouldn't come back, and if he would, it was to tell her to move out of Malfoy manor. Yet, she was still here, and he wasn't yelling bloody murder and screeching at her to leave. It meant he wasn't quite ready to give up yet.

 _Good_. Because neither was she.

"When you left…" Astoria's voice croaked, trying to hold back her tears. "I thought… I thought you would never come back. I thought you had given up…"

"I thought that too…" Draco spoke candidly. "But Blaise saw me and… smacked some sense into me. Quite literally, like he really  _did_  smack me in the face. Does my face look red?"

Astoria released a relieved laugh then shook her head. "No, it doesn't. He probably did you a favor and got rid of the mark before you came wobbling home."

Draco laughed weakly before gazing up at her once more. "Will you marry me, Astoria? Will you make the life of a bloody Death Eater worthwhile?"

"Stop calling yourself that. You  _know_ you're more than that." Astoria scolded him softly before her gentle hands caressed his damp forehead. "But you truly are drunk, and I prefer you propose with your wits about you."

"I'm one sorry excuse for a boyfriend, aren't I?" Draco's face crumpled into despair this time. His eyes were threatening to close now as he yawned. "I want to be better for you…"

"You already are better…" Astoria trailed off as she watched Draco close his eyes and drift into sleep. She sighed and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was going to be quite the long evening.

* * *

 

_Present_

"Well, you were mumbling some bit of nonsense," Astoria answered after what felt like ages.

How could she possibly tell him that he had declared to wanting to marry her? She had thought that he would remember in the morning, at the very least, and pretend it never happened. But he didn't remember a thing, and she wasn't sure if she should say anything about it at all.

Draco sighed as he leaned back against the couch. "We fought last night… Merlin, I'm so sorry, Astoria. About everything I said… forcing you to leave me…"

"You were provoked." Astoria insisted as she took his hands in hers. "I  _told_ you we shouldn't have gone to that Ministry Ball. It didn't matter if I truly wanted to go, I wouldn't have gone if I had known people would still be judgmental."

"I just wanted to make you happy." Draco shook his head then bowed it. "But I only made it worst."

It was true that not many people approved of their relationship. Her parents were one of them, and most especially were Draco's parents. People often perceive them to be contrast to one another. While Astoria was the light, Draco was the dark that seemed to loom and destroy her light. What they didn't know was that Draco was just as much her light as she was to him.

And yes, granted, they have their own ups and downs, mainly their own doubts about whether or not it was wise to continue their relationship at all. The argument always pointed back to Astoria, who Draco kept considering over and over. It was a vicious cycle, and she wished Draco could see that she didn't give a knut about what other people have to say.

"You  _already_ make me happy." Astoria beamed at him before one of her hands released his and reached out to cup his jaw. He lifted his head then, staring into her green orbs. "You're the only one who listens when no one else does. The only one that remembers every little detail and make the most of it. You are my heart and soul, Draco Malfoy. What anyone else says matters little to me, because you matter more."

Draco's lips formed into a small 'o', looking quite speechless. He took her hand under his jaw and pressed a gentle kiss against her wrist. His lips tickled her wrist as he asked, "You don't mind it, then? See it, even. The Dark Mark?"

Astoria scooted close to him.  _"_ I see it. I'm not blind, and we are a people of many scars. I see it, but it's not ugly. It's just another beautiful part of the most wonderful man I have ever known."

A small chuckle escaped Draco's lips as he pulled her closer to him with his arm. She giggled as he started pressing kisses all over her face. He paused briefly to look into her eyes.

"You're absolutely sure I didn't say anything last night?" Draco asked with a curious raise of his brow.

"I'm quite sure." Astoria said with a smile.

She shook her head in amusement. Perhaps telling him about the proposal would have to wait another day. For today, she wanted to enjoy the moment of simply  _being_ with him.


	8. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Draco and Astoria's wedding, and Astoria is worried that Draco might not be there. A few words of encouragement from her father, and Draco's vows afterwards, tells Astoria otherwise.

**BLISSFUL OBLIVION**  
_**An A-Z series of Drastoria one-shots  
** _ **by EMPG22HoPe**

****

* * *

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for_ _  
_ _I don't wanna hide anymore_

* * *

**HOPE**

Astoria gnawed on her bottom lip as her hand stabbed a pen into a plush pillow. She didn't know how she came to find herself in such a position, only that she was too nervous to stop the action from ceasing any time soon. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, threatening to come out with every painful beat.

She was certain she wanted to marry Draco. There was no doubt in her mind about it. But as the clock ticked in a way that seemed to tease her, she couldn't help but regard how nervous she was moments away from walking down the aisle.

No longer able to hold back the nauseating feeling in her chest, Astoria stood up abruptly, the pillow and pen falling onto the floor as her white wedding dress hopped up along with her. Her feet carried her to the full-body mirror, and then she smiled. She was not particularly vain, but she found she looked quite beautiful in the dress. It was simple and elegant, and it truly screamed  _Astoria_  as though the dress was born to be fitted onto her.

Where there should be color on her cheeks, however, there was none. She looked as pale as a corpse. Before she could reach up the pinch some color into them, the door of her room swung open to reveal one of her closest friends.

Sue Li, clad in her robin's egg blue bridesmaid dress, entered the space before she surveyed Astoria from head to toe.

The white-faced Ravenclaw pinched her brows together. "What's wrong?"

Astoria's eyes widened into saucers as Sue closed the door behind her. "Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Are you getting cold feet?" Sue asked then crossed her arms on her chest. "Because if you are, we can just cancel the wedding—"

" _No_!" Astoria interrupted defiantly, whirling to look at Sue fully as though she were mad. "I would never do that to Draco."

A smirk graced Sue's lips. "Merlin, you really are mad for him. I wish you'd prove that by not making your fiancé wait at the altar."

Her heart leaped from her chest in fear. "Am I late?"

Sue nodded.

Astoria quickly bolted for the door and opened it to find her sister Daphne and their parents on the other side.

Her mother sighed in relief. "Oh, goodness, there you are! Honestly, what are you waiting for? Do you want to get married or not?"

"I—" Astoria started in the hopes of apologizing.

"Listen to me, Tori," Daphne put her hands on her younger sister's shoulders. "Draco Malfoy is mad for you. Completely. He's up there waiting and probably losing his mind wondering if you'll even show up, which I hope you will, because this wedding cost more than the fingers and toes we can count on our bodies."

Astoria couldn't help but laugh nervously as she nodded. "I'm sorry I kept you all waiting."

Her father waved a dismissive hand, disrupting their sisterly bond. "Nonsense. Let's get you up that altar and marry you off to that boy."

The Greengrass family, along with Sue, finally made their way to the entrance of Malfoy Manor's ballroom. Astoria heard the faint sound of chatter when Sue, Daphne and her mother squeezed themselves between the small cracks of the double doors to enter. When the door was shut tight once more, Astoria was alone with her father.

"Papa, I'm nervous," Astoria sighed as she looped her arm around her father's.

"Nervous because you fear he might not show up?" Her father asked, dusting off invisible dirt from his crisp black suit. "Or nervous because you fear in the end, he will leave you because of your blood curse?"

Astoria felt the ground swallow her whole. It wasn't the former option at all. She had always known she was not destined for old age and that it would disrupt any future plans she might have. While Astoria shared these fears with Draco, he has told her time and time again that he didn't care if they only have the shortest moment. For every moment with her would be more than enough for him.

She didn't doubt his declaration of it. She doubted herself.

Her silence must have been an opportunity for her father to go on, so he spoke. "Do you want to know the first thing Draco told me before he asked for my blessing?"

A part of Astoria had always dreaded her father would deny Draco that blessing. But when Draco had told her he said yes on the first try, it had her curious, but she didn't want to know the lengths her fiancé had to go to to garner her father's approval.

She shook her head and waited in anticipation.

"He told me that it mattered how little the time you have with each other." Her father started before offering her a small smile. "What mattered to him is how happy you'll be with that little time you have together. And that's all a father could ever want for his daughter—to see her happy even when fate decides to make it otherwise. He has made you happier than you have ever been, and I could not thank him enough for it."

Tears welled up in Astoria's green eyes before she lifted her hand to dab a few of the wet away.

"Papa, I love him," Astoria whispered and she laughed. She almost sounded mad, but she was merely expelling her joy at the thought of Draco. "I love him with every bit of me. And I would die happy knowing I have loved him so."

The head of the Greengrass family smiled down at her. "Then let's get you married."

Astoria nodded with another delighted laugh. She sniffed and dabbed away the tears before she braced herself. The door pushed open to reveal the massive ballroom. Everything was a color of soft blues and whites. But the first thing her green eyes landed on was at the altar where Draco stood beside their marriage binder. His best man, Blaise, stood right beside him.

In all her years of dating Draco, she had never seen him so completely out of it. He looked exceptionally dashing in his black tux, his blonde hair slicked back in the slightest with bits of the shagginess it has grown to have sticking out. His mouth was slightly agape in awe, and when their eyes met, Astoria couldn't help but beam at him from across the room.

"That boy is mine." Astoria declared, still reeling in the fact that Draco was there, and that he had not ran away after all.

"Indeed he is." Her father said with a slight chuckle.

Her father glided her down the aisle, and she couldn't help but smile when he gave her away to Draco.

Draco gave her father a grateful look before he turned to look down at her.

"You look… absolutely stunning." Draco said almost breathlessly before he shook his head with a nervous laugh. "What did I do to deserve you?"

" _Everything_ ," Astoria answered for him with a bright smile.

The ceremony took place, and when it was time to exchange vows, Astoria braced herself. She was most eloquent with her words, but she can also stumble in on them whenever she felt nervous. So when the marriage binder asked for Draco's vows, the small weight on her chest seems to lift at having to go last.

Although, she could not say the same for Draco, whose hands shook as he held hers. She squeezed his hands in affirmation, watching as his nervous demeanor lifted in the slightest when their gaze met.

"Astoria Perenelle, I promise to love and cherish you, for better or for worse, for poorer or for richer…" Draco started solemnly, though his voice wavered. She felt his hands shake under her touch, and she soothed them by caressing the back of his hand.

He released a breath before smiling at her brilliantly. "I have not known many hopes in life. I had always been certain that there was none left for me. But you have completely turned my world upside down, Astoria. You showed me what living is for, and you let me use your light to be where I am now. I may not be the man most people believe you deserve, but I will always do my best to be the reason behind your radiant smile that could light up even the darkest of nights. You are my hope, my light, my heart and soul. And I would sell my soul to be with you for as long as I shall live. Till' death do us part."

Astoria's heart swelled with joy as she watched Draco look at her almost sheepishly, the red on his cheeks all the more indication of how he meant his words. He did not want to be too vocal in front of everyone, she could understand that. But his words have swatted away any nervousness she's had from the start of the day.

"Draco Lucius, I promise to love and cherish you, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer…" Astoria said sweetly. She was unable to release her gaze from Draco's. She offered him a radiant smile before she went on. "I have always known I was not destined for old age. But you have changed the course of my plans on that, and make me stubborn enough to stay for longer than I need to. You are my heart, my life, and my soul. You are a good man to me, and the most honorable there is. You have given me hope in a sea of darkness, and I will forever be grateful. My love for you will never be in doubt, and the naysayers will not change the beat of my heart for whenever I see you. I will love you forever, till' do us part."

She couldn't help but release a small giggle as she watched her husband-to-be draw tears on his grey eyes, a look of absolute love and affection set on his face.

"Oh, Draco," Astoria said hopefully, imitating his reaction with the feeling of tears in her eyes as well as her hand moved up to caress his cheeks.

And when the marriage binder declared that Draco may kiss the bride, everything finally came into place.

* * *

 

As the band played, Draco glided Astoria towards the center of the ballroom for their first dance as a married couple. A peal of giggles escaped Astoria's lips as her husband twirled her around for a while before pulling her close to him. She beamed at him as they slowly danced to the music.

"Tell me I'm dreaming," Draco murmured against her brunette locks. "Tell me this is a dream so I might wake up and face reality."

Astoria shook her head before leaning back to look at him fondly. "It's  _not_ a dream. This is real. We're married."

Draco released a nervous laugh as he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes never leaving her green ones. "Then I must be going mad."

"Oh, shush," Astoria tatted at him affectionately. "You have made me the happiest woman there is today. And I don't doubt that you will make me even happier after we leave tonight."

"Astoria Malfoy, you cheeky woman," Draco teased with a wicked grin before his face melted into a soft, fond look as he relaxed under her touch. "I love you, Astoria. With all that I am and all that I ever will be."

"I love you too, Draco," Astoria replied happily, and her heart raced with every second she looked at him. "Forever and always."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm not joking when I say I had a bit of tears in my eyes from writing this. The fact that they don't feel they deserve each other for their own reasons makes me want to cry forever because it's just all the more reason for them to be together. Ahhh, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please don't forget to review! :')
> 
> EMPG22HoPe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That was letter "A" of Z in my collection of one-shots. You can expect many AU's of the sorts and many different versions of Draco and Astoria in the recurring chapters, so be sure to stay tuned for that! This one was a bit longer than I originally expected, but I hope it was well enough. Please favorite/follow the story if you liked it and want to receive more updates on the next chapters. I would love to hear what you thought of it by sounding off your comments in the reviews!
> 
> This collection will have infrequent updates compared to "If I Lose Myself", but it's definitely a work in progress. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> EMPG22HoPe


End file.
